Many worlds
by MsGeekNerd
Summary: Sabrina is a normal teen with powers trying to save multiple worlds with three of her closest friends. Yep just a normal teen. When Earth Azeroth and Souleater world are in danger it's up to them to protect the not so fictional places that they love. But when Sabrina's best friend Ariana falls in love with the wrong guy it may steer the task at hand off corse. KidxOC ArthasxOC
1. Prologue

Hi my name is Sabrina an I'm just a normal teenager in eighth grade looking to find herself... Well that's the biggest understatement anyone has ever made. Lets start again shall we my name is Sabrina Kelly Tanner nice to meet you all I'll be creating an auto biography of my life for all of you to see. I have bronzy gold hair that goes down to my shoulders I'm an average height I have eyes that change color depending on what light I'm in such as in the bright light my eyes are green and in the shadows they are blue but sometimes they are blue green. I'm in eighth grade I have three really close friends and here all have the ability to save the world (actually multiple worlds). I'm guessing you might need an explanation well me and my friends are sorceresses or witches but don't worry none of us are evil ... Yet. We all have four main powers mine are life, electricity, animals, and cosmic. Guess which one is the awesomest. That's right cosmic I have the ability to open portals to other dimensions. But that's wear things get a little hairy multiple worlds means balancing out multiple lives. Do you believe in inter dimensional dating is something I never thought I would ask a person. Oh well anyways I'd like to tell you a little bit about my friends now that I've gotten me out of the way. First off one of my best friends is Ariana her four powers are earth, water, time and hope. She is obsessed with the world of Warcraft games. My other best friend Trice shares my obsession of Souleater and her four powers are song, invisibility, feelings, and kindness. She is really quiet but once you get to know her her walls disappear and she is awesome. My last close friend is Rose she is Trice's twin sister and she loves Souleater as well. Her four powers are emotions, day, night and colors. She says that she is the princess of the kingdom of Los Angeles (in a joking manor) she is annoying and bitchy in a good way and you have to love her no matter how much she annoys you because she is Rose.

**please be patient the WOW and Souleater gang come in latter I'm thinking the first or second chapter please REVEIW or PM me to letting me know what you think and I'll get the next chapter in soon I promise.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 An Idea

"Hey Sabrina?" I open my eyes again and groggily try to take in my surroundings I'm in advisory I'm so glad that the teacher who is at his second desk at the back of the class room as apposed to his desk at the front where he makes the usual morning announcements doesn't care what we do in class as long as we're not too loud or my head would be on the chopping block. Speaking of my head its propped up by my hand and I see students filing out of the classroom on their way to what probably is their elective, I look up at my friend Trice lazily.

"It's time to go the bell rang" she says.

Trice is my age (13) and she is taller than me and most other people but she is not ridiculously tall, she has mid blond hair and grey blue eyes that always show kindness towards everyone. She is always extremely kind and can deal with any one, when you first meet her she is quiet and soft but when you get to know her, her barriers break down and she really is an awesome person. I get up and collect my things as we walk to the midway point between our electives, which is the only class we have apart unless you count P.E. which we have the same period but different teachers so that means we can hang out when the teachers let us go about the P.E. grounds.

When we reach our destination we part ways as she heads to choir I start off to drama club. When I get there I group up with my other friend Ariana she's not as into performing and singing as I am but she wanted to spend more time with me and she likes the teacher so she joined this class. Ariana has sandy darkish blonde hair but you would have to be blind to mistake it for any shade of brown. She has an inch on me height wise and two days on me age wise both of which she constantly brags about but when she turns thirty I'll still be twenty nine so there. She has blue green eyes but more blue than green she is annoying and a smart ass but in an awesome way and she'll never leave you side if your good to her until you send her away.

I'm glad that she joined because if she didn't I would have to find someone else to hang Out with cause as always in all the fun electives every one signs up with a friend. So when your new you have trouble fitting in with anyone but the other new kids and even then sometimes you can't find a connection. Today the teacher is holding auditions for the new play and I'm trying out for the lead female role.

Ariana is trying out for the little towns girl role she only has one line "excuse me miss you left this at the desk" she says she wants to be the towns girl because she gets to be short and she gets to wear a stupid outfit that she likes to make fun of because of how dorky everyone but her looks in it. Which is ultimately true but I think she is just afraid to have too many lines. I smile and say mmm hmm when ever she says that because it gets her annoyed.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same as usual Trice and Rose have the same schedule so it was all pretty insignificant until lunch when I was laughing with the twins about Souleater and then Rose said "so Sabrina if you could have a boyfriend from Souleater who would it be?" And that was the question that changed my life forever. Of course I didn't know it yet but I answered correctly "Death the Kid defiantly" I said.

Me and Trice were joking about how Rose would be perfect for blackstar and of course Rose's response was "I don't get it I'm way better than blackstar"

Me and Trice just laughed as I said "your just proving my point by arguing".

Rose looks very similar to Trice but their faces are different and Rose is taller and her hair is longer Rose also is annoying and bitchy, also in an awesome way and some times she is very odd though you gotta love her what ever she does. But throughout the day she still kept asking "blackstar?"

I know we didn't talk about it much today but powers really do help in daily life. I decided I would look for a portal to a Souleater planet because during the day a thought struck me, I wished I could actually go to a Souleater planet and be with Death the Kid he is soo cute in the anime especially when he has his little symmetry tantrums.

So I sensed through the dimensions with a purpose. You see every cluster of planets orbiting a sun is a solar system and every cluster of solar systems is a galaxy and every cluster of galaxies is a universe (this is where it proceeds non magical knowledge) and every cluster of universes is a dimension and all of the dimensions are clustered together in an enormous circle that I like to call the cosmic sphere.

It took me a few minutes to sense it because I had to look through many dimensions but I found it. I was so excited I nearly for got where it was but I focused my energy and tried creating a portal there and it worked. thankfully I timed this perfectly so my family wouldn't be expecting me from my room for a few hours. So I looked through it to make sure the street was abandoned and steeped through.

**ha ha I'm so evil any way I hope you got all of that but if you didn't reread the prologue thing and if you didn't notice the twins are Trice and Rose so yeah please REVEIW and tell me what you think or any suggestions you may have if you feel the need to please feel free to pm me unless you intend to be an Internet stalker. By the way Trice is a shorting for Beatrice and is pronounced accordingly.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Fangirl Squeal!

As I stepped into the portal I was elated! I could finally meet the people I have dreamed of meeting ever since I started middle school. I am so excited I couldn't help it I let out a little fangirl squeal thank god or rather death that the street was abandoned. I decided that I would go straight to the store to buy my outfit for school. Thankfully my money I kept in my pocket turned to Souleater currency I only had two dollars but apparently earth money is worth more here awesome. I had what the lady at the check out desk told me was $100 dollars in my pocket.

She looked at me funny and said "did you bring your entire life savings with you or something?"

I responded "no but I'm new in town and I'd like to enroll in the DWMA-"

"In that case right this way" she said suddenly.

"Oh! Okay" I said surprised by her sudden sureness.

"DWMA students get to choose their uniforms and get 50% off every item they purchase on Lord Death's orders." She said with that fake retail smile the one where she looks as if the only joy she gets out of life is hearing your needs and problems but really she just wants your credit card and to show you the door on the way out. I smiled back at her nonetheless. She showed me around until I found and out fit I liked. I picked a light aqua tank that goes under a black vest made of a fabric that resembles silk and a short skirt that is black and made out of the same fabric but has cut outs on the bottom that are filled in with light aqua fabric from behind I add a skull clip to my hair just for kicks.(Yes it's the death skull). I order five of them (one for each school day) and only have to pay $20 thanks Lord Death. Afterwards I head to the school with my $80 in my pocket ready to get my books I run into Professor Stein on the way. For those of you who don't know this Stein is a scientist and he is kinda crazy. He experiments on every thing even himself so he has many stitches and scars along his body. He has grey hair that is short but grows to the bottom of his ears and a giant screw sticking through his head. He also teaches class crescent moon.

I caught up with him and asked him "excuse me are you Professor Stein?" Playing the new girl

"Yes that's me" he said smiling a sadistic smile and turning his screw, obviously trying to scare me.

"Can you show me where to get my books I'm a new student" I said returning his smile unfazed.

He looked at me confused but quickly shook it off and said "I wasn't aware a new student was joining the DWMA" while scratching his head where the screw perched through it still trying to get at least a squirm out of me while he fixed the problem at hand.

I tried my best to look confused and was relived when he said "oh well you get your books in the library I'll show you to it" with a slight shine in his glasses.

"Thanks" I said excitedly "and Professor?" he looked back at me.

"I like your screw" I said my voice unwavering. His eye twitched and then he smiled the fakest smile I've ever seen then turned back round and started off again. I followed until we got there and then he said "talk to the librarian about your books I have to go and do uh erm something" and with that he stalked off. Ha, well that's a check of the things to do before I die, piss off Stein check! I talked to the librarian and gathered all of my books. I was heading out when the best thing that has ever happened to me rammed into me and knocked all the books out of my hands and his as well. Kid blushed and was collecting his books while muttering apologies under his breath. I seriously wanted to touch him especially his hair to make sure he was real. There he was my only weakness my only obsession that I gave into. I don't mean to seem stalkerish I mean I didn't know he was a person when my obsession started. But He's real and right there in front of me I can literally feel his breath close to mine. I want to see if the sanzu lines feel any different from the rest of his hair. I want to say something cool and witty but I can't I'm speechless in his presence. A million things to say run through my head 'hey I like your hair' no that would make him have a symmetry fit. Do I want him to have a symmetry fit. No that's selfish and mean. Well I can't use a pickup line all of those are cheesy and besides this is Death the Kid a bunch of girls probably throw themselves at him like that. Ummm what should I do what should I do!

"I'm sorry" I say. Did I just say I'm sorry to Death the Kid. I'm freaking out I'm freaking out!

"The fault was all mine" he said without looking up. Oh, he's such a gentleman... Focus your losing him.

"I should have watched where I was going" I said with a slight blush. Oh god I hope he didn't see me blush, why the hell did I just blush.

"Don't blame yourself I was in a rush to get my book" he said finally looking up as he had finished collecting his books and some of mine.

He handed mine to me as I said "what kind of book are you interested in." Aww he helped me with my books... He was just being a gentleman now snap out of it and talk to him!

"Well," he said "I don't know if anyone else is interested in this but I'm checking out a book on symmetry" his eyes sparkled as he said the last word. Typical I knew he was going to say that but he is so adorable when his eyes sparkle like that.

"Symmetry! That was my favorite subject in math at my old school and I wished they covered it more" I said. Technically that wasn't a lie I loved it when they taught symmetry cause I was so good at it and I wished they covered more of it because I really did want to learn more. It felt good to be awesome at something that most of the class struggled with. But Kid was the genius at this subject not me.

"Really?" He said appalled that anyone would take a second glance at the subject he loved most. I smiled at him. And he returned it.

"I haven't seen you around the school, are you new" he said. Damn his perceptiveness.

"Yeah I just started today do you know if their is any thing else I need to do to start out here besides getting your text books." I said.

I was disappointed when Kid said "have you not been to see my father to welcome you to the DWMA" because that meant less time with Kid.

"No but thanks for telling me" I said.

"Do you know the way to the death room?" Kid asked.

"No would you mind telling me the way?" I inquired

"Not at all better yet I'll show you to it if that's ok with you" he said with slight hope in his voice.

"That is completely ok with me" I said. Inside I was screaming 'YYYEEEEEEEEESSSSS'.

Kid showed me the way to the death room while we were chatting about books likes and of course symmetry. When we got there I smiled at him and he returned it.

I bid him goodbye and was about to open the door to the death room when he said "wait! I didn't catch your name."

I turned back to him and said "Sabrina." and turned the door nob of the death room with a triumphant look on my face.

page break

As I walked down the hallway I was so happy I thought I was going to explode. Death the Kid knows my name! I was completely star struck. But as I focused on the task at hand I wondered if there was an earthquake would the blades of the arches in the hallway fall? Hmm... Lord Death was standing next to his mirror watching Kid head back towards the class room with a huge smile on his face. Lord Death was muttering something but all I could make out was 'I wonder if'. I didn't want to ease drop so I cleared my throat and Death spun around as if he was just awakened from a deep sleep and immediately the mirror went to its default focus, the front of the school.

"Oh so your the new student huh?" He said.

"Yeah uh K-erm another student told me that you have a welcoming procedure for new students" I said realizing that Kid never told me his name. Crap!

Lord Death looked me and I couldn't tell what kind of look it was because of the damn mask but he did pause before saying "hmmmm." Crap crap crap crap! "So where are from Miss...?"

"Tanner." What do I say I've come from a distant planet "I'm from somewhere really far away you probably wouldn't know it."

"Oh... Ok well what type-erm traits dose your soul possess" he said "this is information we need to match you with your weapon"

Oh crap he thinks I'm a witch! Well I am a witch but I'm not the bad medusa type witch "I am very erm unique so let's go on that first" stupid stupid stupid ahhhh!

"Oh well if that's the case I have the perfect weapon for you" he turned and fogged up the mirror and wrote the number 72 on the glass, a teachers face appeared and Lord Death said "sorry to bother you Charles but can I see Ciara for a sec."

The teacher, Charles said "Of course" then turned to the class and said "Weapons make way for Ciara" then his class room disappeared from the mirror as a tall girl with short blonde hair that fans out the bottom stood up.

**sorry this took so long and WOW players so sorry in the next 5 chapters Arthas will show up and by the way I realized I didn't have a description for Sabrina midway through the chapter so reread the beginning of the prologue I'm soooo sorry and within the next few chapters ill make an announcement for a contest so stay tuned**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A weapon, A seat and A name

It took a few minutes and then Ciara arrived, she had a surprised look on her face so that's not very encouraging.

"You wanted to see me Lord Death?" she said cautiously as if she didn't know what she was expected to do. I sure hope that was normal for a weapon in a circumstance like this. Now that I get a good look at her I see that she is taller than me her hair goes down to arm pits and it flips out a bit at the ends. She has piercing blue eyes and is wearing the default weapon grey school uniform. She stands with her balance shifted way to the right and one hand on her hip and her head cocked a bit to the side. Kid would freak if he saw her. She looked at me and seemed to decide that I was not out of the ordinary which made me wonder what types of people she usually got paired with. To be fair I was basically doing the same do her regarding my previous statement of my being unique. The difference was I knew my reason but not hers and that's what scares me.

"Hi my name is Sabrina" I said smiling and trying hard not to be threatening. I don't know how many psychos she has had to meet before me.

"Ciara" she said returning the smile but not letting her guard down. Well that's bad.

"Well lets get straight to it then, Ciara you change and Sabrina you try and use her" Lord Death said breaking the silence.

"Thats it! Your not going to test our compatibility or any thing?" I said slightly panicking what if it hurts or something!

"Nope I think it'll be better to see how things... Unfold" he looked directly at me as he said the last word. What kind of a weapon was this chick.

"Ciara" he said and with that Ciara jumped into the air and turned into a glowing mass of light pink light with streaks of pale green and sliver. How do I even catch this thing? I held out my hand above my head and caught the weapon as it fell from the mass. It was thin and made of wood with carvings that lead to the tip of it, they looked like vines extending their leaves out to the world. The only place that was free of them was what amounted to be the handle that fit perfectly in my hand. Oh no she was a wand. I knew I was doomed I mean what could I say at this point.

My world shattered before my eyes when Lord Death muttered somthing along the lines of "thats too bad." D-O-O-M-E-D doomed.

"Erm" I said. Why did I have to come here."well you see I uh, well the thing is... IM NOT EVIL OKAY?!" Immeadatly after the words escaped my mouth I regretted them, they make me look a lot more guilty than I did a few seconds ago if that was even possible.

I blushed and said "I'm sorry Lord Death let me explain." I paused and he nodded " I do have powers and I am a witch but I'm not evil, all I want is to enroll in the academy and I have never hurt any one or used my powers for evil nor do I intended to in the future."

"Mmmmm? Is that so?" Lord Death said.

"Yes" I said looking down at my feet. This is it, this will determine if I get to live my dream and live among my heros and become one to others.

"Okey-dokey" Lord Death said cheerily "I accept your admittance"

"Really?" I said.

"Yep" he continued bluntly "I will be keeping an ey on you but other than that you will be treated as a normal DWMA student and may tell whom you wish about your secret although the teachers and staff will be informed you my trust that they will not utter a word to anyone."

I smiled as I have never smiled before and squealed "THANK YOU!" Then tuned to hug the girl that was to be my weapon who froze and then relaxed and hugged me back and was smiling to.

"I finally have a mister and she isn't a freak!" she exclaimed happily.

"Thanks?" I said unsure weather to take that as a complement. She blushed.

"Now you two head off to class creasent moon" Lord Death said. So we started off to professor Stein's class.

Page break

As we got to the door I felt the embarrassed hesitation of walking into a class room in the middle of a lesson. But I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. When I stepped into the class room with Ciara trailing behind me I saw that it looked exactly like I did in the anime but real. I had a sudden urge to run around and inspect everything to make absolutely sure that it was real. I disregarded it and looked around at the students and spotted Kid next to Maka and smiled at him in recognition, he smiled back and then I turned to Stein. He seemed pretty annoyed to see me. I just smiled sweetly at him and he turned his screw a few times frustratedly. Apparently Ciara had never seen him before so she was a little, shall I say freaked out. Her skin actually turned a shade paler so I guess that will amuse Stein.

Ciara flinched when Stein spoke "class, I would like to introduce you to two new students, tell us a little bit about yourself... I mean selves." Payback, obviously directed at me, standing up in front of the whole class and telling the all about me leaving myself open to all kinds of judgmental comments. It's a new students worst nightmare.

Ciara looked like she was going to throw up so I started "hi my name is Sabrina Tanner, I am 13, I like to sing and get good grades. My favorite subject is art and my favorite colors are black, white, blue and gold" I finished without my voice ever wavering.

Stein looked at Ciara expectantly and she said in a quiet voice "I'm Ciara, I'm Sabrina's weapon and I don't like creepy things" she looked directly at Stein as she said this.

Stein smiled and turned his screw then said "Sabrina sit between Kid and Maka, Kid, Maka raise your hands please. Ciara you can sit between Liz and Zachary you two raise your hands as well." Stein looked at me with a shine in his glasses. So this means war.

When I got to my seat I said "so your name is Kid?" Remembering my earlier mistake.

"Yeah it's short for Death the Kid" he said with a look on his face that I couldn't identify. A mixture of resentment pride logging and something else...

"Really? that's so cool so are you Lord Death's son?" I already knew the answer but if I didn't ask it would look suspicious.

"Yeah that's me" he said as if he's said it a thousand times and he probably has, he looked as though he were waiting for me to say something that any normal DWMA student would say. Of course I'm not a normal DWMA student.

"I like your name, Kid, it fits on my tongue well, I feel cool just saying it" I said. Okay maybe that was a little melodramatic but it's true so HA!

"Well I can honestly say that is the first time anyone has said that when I tell them of my heritage" he replied.

"Sorry I'm a bit too poetic sometimes I blame it on a wide imagination" I said.

"No I like that its original its different than most girls" he paused "the standard 'oh wow your basically royalty' gets old, _really_ old after a while."

"I don't think of you as royalty" I said "I mean sure you basically are but I think of you like everybody else in this school, trying to find themselves while trying to battle away the evil in this world." He looked at me as if I had done the impossible.

"No offense" I added

"None taken what you said helped a lot actually" he said.

"Glad to be of service" I smiled.

He was about to say something and then Maka interrupted our conversation "Hi I'm Maka Albarn"

"Hey Maka what's up?" I said feeling embarrassed that I talked to Kid without ever even glancing at the others.

"Nothing much, so your a new student here fair warning about Professor Stein he's kinda crazy" Maka said.

"Yeah I've noticed that" I said turning an imaginary screw on my head. Maka giggled and then we turned to focus on the lesson. It was a dissection lab of course.

He told me before the lesson started up again "since its your first dissection lab Sabrina, Ciara would you like to be my assistants I may even let you touch the mouse guts."

"I think I speak for both of us when I say no thanks" I replied looking over at Ciara who was staring wide eyed at Stein.

"That's too bad" he said with a shine in his glasses. He's planing something... In the middle of the dissection he pretended to slip on a piece of intestine on the floor and sent the mouse's insides flying towards me, Kid, Ciara, Liz and Patti. It was one thing to watch him dissect a helpless animal (glad it's not still alive) but it was much worse of a thing to reach up and pull a tiny kidney out of my hair.

I was thoroughly discussed and pulling pieces of mouse out of my hair, Kid was wide eyed and I only herd two words escape his mouth before I knew something was gonna go down "my symmetry" on one side of his jacket was a mouse liver and on the other a stringy thing I can't even describe, the rest of him seemed mildly untarnished. I quickly said "here" and pulled both off his shoulders. They didn't leave any marks so Kid didn't throw a hissy fit. Liz was stunned and starring straight ahead as if she wasn't sure what just happened. Ciara turned an even paler shade of green if that was even possible. Patti just smiled and wiped some on her face then laughed.

Kid was starring at me in horror and then whispered "your symmetry is ruined." Figures he is more worried about my symmetry than the fact that I have mouse guts in my hair. It is cute that he is worried about me though. He started picking the mouse guts out of my hair glaring at pieces when they were especially hard to get out. I was dumbstruck at being this close to him. I only came to my senses when he got all the pieces out and then started to straighten out my hair by tucking strands in here and there. I blushed then turned to Stein who had a super annoying triumphant smile on his face. This isn't over. I smiled at him and mouthed 'its ok' let him chew on that until I can make my next move. After class Liz, Patti and Ciara took off so fast I didn't see them leave.

I was looking for them when Maka came up to me and asked "would you like me to show you where the girls bathroom is?"

I smiled and said "defiantly"

page break

After I succeeded in getting the sticky fluids out of my hair Maka introduced me to the gang.

She said "this is Soul Eater Evans my weapon partner"

"Sup" Soul said in a board voice.

"Soul, that's a super cool name" I smiled.

"Thanks" Soul said more enthusiastically and grinned his sharp toothed smile.

"SHOULDN'T I HAVE BEEN INTRODUCED FIRST I AM YOUR GOD AFTER ALL AND THIS GIRL NEEDS TO KNOW HER GOD! I AM THE AMAZING **BLACKSTAR!" **said Blackstar

"Oh I know you, your known world wide where I'm from" I said smiling. All of them but Blackstar looked at me funny. I winked at them while Blackstar was laughing loudly

"OF COURSE I AM! YOU RECOGNIZED MY GODLINESS GOOD FOR YOU YOUR GONNA BE A SOMEBODY" Blackstar yelled.

"Thanks Blackstar" I said trying not to laugh at him.

"I'm Tsubaki, Blackstar's weapon" Tsubaki said softly.

"YEAH SHE'S MY GODESS HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Blackstar laughed while Tsubaki blushed furiously.

"I'm Liz and this is my sister Patti and my meister Kid" Liz said calmly while her younger sister smiled widely at me.

"Me and Kid have met already when he showed me the way to the death room" I smiled at all three of them.

"Is that so" Liz said while looking at Kid mischievously

page break

After school we went to Ciara's apartment and I walked from there to an abandoned street to open a portal to get a suitcase from my room that I was 'picking' up from my relatives house close by. Then I went to a drug store and bought the usuals toothbrush, toothpaste, a brush random toiletries etcetera. I also bought a messenger bag for school. As I returned I hoped that my clothes would get there in the morning the next day or I would have to eyewear the one I bought directly from the shop over again. What was I thinking I should be hoping that I have a way to get back. I waited until I was sure that Ciara was asleep before I tried to go back thankful that I have my own room. I succeeded in making a portal and stepped through. My parents are probably freaking out after all ha have been away for hours but when I got there it was still light out side my window. I went out into the living room to find my mom reading a book on the armchair just like I left her. I checked the time it was 6:22 I remember leaving at about 6:21. Awesome.

**sorry guys school started again so it's been hard to write this by the way I don't even slightly think that a girl needs a guy to complete her so if that's what you were thinking your dead wrong nevertheless tell me your thoughts and REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW I cannot stress that enough and happy 2013**

**PS what do you guys think should I make a fiction press story about how Sabrina came to earth cause I know exactly how she dose it perfectly in my mind but in still open to suggestion**

**PSS this story has over 100 views YAY!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

MY TURN!

Stop right there! Sabrina has been writing a story and she isn't letting me help? I don't think so! Where do I start? Well, first off my name is spelled Arianna and second off Sabrina failed to give an acceptable description of me. I have long golden hair, light tan skin and blue-green eyes. I usually wear jeans and a simple gray, black or white shirt. I am a bit of a smart ass and I play World of Warcraft – that much she got right – but I am also a fan of heavy rock music, I play piano, sing and, I really like The Lord of the Rings.

I am a sorceress, like Sabrina, my elements are Earth, Water, Time and Hope. I have three younger sisters named Jessica, Janet and Alisa. Jessica and Janet are identical twins and they are one year younger than me. They both have the same golden hair I do, but it's shorter. They have blue-gray eyes and light tan skin like mine. The way to tell the difference between them is that Janet has freckles on her cheeks and Jessica doesn't.

Jessica is the older and taller twin. Alisa has light brown hair, light olive skin and blue-brown eyes. She is eight years old. Now that you know me a little more I can tell you my side of this story. I'll try to keep you updated, but with what Sabrina tells me about Soul Eater, there may a lot to tell and when Sabrina finds out I've been writing her story for her she'll be pissed.

After school I wait for the car at the usual place. Sabrina waits with me and she starts talking about a guy named Stein. I half listen to a story about screws and dissecting children. When Sabrina's car pulls up to the gate we get our backpacks and walk over to it. I'm going over to Sabrina's house to "practice for drama class." What we are really doing is going to Soul Eater world. Sabrina has been begging me to go with her to Soul Eater world. I would prefer other places, though.

All through the ride I keep thinking of what it would be like to be able to travel to the dimensions of the video games I play and the movies I watch. I could meet the heroes of the Alliance. I could –

"Arianna we're here!" Sabrina yells, interrupting my thoughts.  
"I know." I say and grab my backpack. We enter the house and head straight to her backyard. We set our stuff on the ground and Sabrina starts to channel the spell.  
"I'll need you to help me." She says quietly trying to concentrate.  
"Why?" I'm not able to travel dimensions, why does she need me to help?  
"So that you can travel through the portal." Her voice is so quiet by the end that I can barely hear it. I listen to her and I start focusing on going to Soul Eater world, but my thoughts drift back to World of Warcraft. I wish I could go meet the heroes of the Alliance, but Azeroth is probably not real. Before I know what's happening I see a light flash before my eyes and I go unconscious.

When I open my eyes I'm in an alley. There is a stone wall on one side of me and a house on the other side. A boy and Sabrina are near the house talking. I try to sit, but every muscle in my body aches. The boy sees me and he tells Sabrina something. They walk over to me and the boy helps me stand. I fall right back down.  
"At least she's awake." Sabrina says. She looks upset about something.  
"Are you alright?" The boy asks and he looks at me. He's about my age, he's tall and handsome. He has deep green eyes, short golden hair and pale skin. His simple blue clothes look like they came right out of Medieval Europe. Now that I think about it, everything here looks like it is from Medieval Europe; the cobblestone pavement, the house and the small stone wall.  
"I've been better." I reply. I try to get up again and I succeed, but my muscles still ache. Was this what Sabrina felt the first time she came here?  
"Where did you come from?" The boy asks and looks curiously at me. What am I supposed to answer? I look over to where Sabrina should be, but she's gone. I decide to tell the truth.  
"I'm from Los Angeles." I say. I just hope that he doesn't study every city on this dimension and know everything about it.  
"Why are you here? Did you mean to teleport here?"  
"My friend wanted to show me the DWMA. We meant to go there" Maybe he knows where it is. "Do you know where it is?"  
"I don't even know what that is. What does DWMA stand for?" He pauses and before I can answer he guesses. "Dwarven Weapon Making Academy?"

"Nope." If he wants to keep guessing he can.  
"Is it Dalaran War Mage Association?" Dalaran? Dwarves? Mages? Am I on Azeroth?  
"Dalaran? Where is it? Where am I? Could you show me around? What's your name? What's it like living here?" I find myself suddenly interested in everything about this place. I wonder if the characters I made are real. Maybe I can finally meet the heroes of WOW. Calm down! I need to focus on the task at hand: Where am I?  
"Damn! Why are you so curious suddenly?" He looks surprised, but he starts telling me what I want to know. "Dalaran is north of here. You're in Capital City, Lordaeron. Yes, I can show you around. My name is Arthas Menethil and living here is great. Did I answer all of your questions?" He's Arthas Menethil and I'm in Capital City?  
"Prince Arthas Menethil?" He's only thirteen; he couldn't possibly be the Lich King.

"Yes. I am Prince Arthas Menethil." I'm not sure what to think. He doesn't even look like in World of Warcraft! Except for his hair color... and eye color... and his face. Alright, so maybe he does look like in World of Warcraft, but he's still A LOT younger than in WOW. Can he be trusted? He's not the Lich King – YET. I keep debating and Arthas just stands there watching for a while.  
"Are you alright?" He asks after a minute or two.  
"Yes. I'm fine, I'm just deciding if I can trust you." I regret saying that.  
"Let me know when you're finished." He smiles and waits for my response.  
"Don't worry; you'll be the first to know." I reply sarcastically. I think for a moment before he speaks again.

"I still have to show you around the city." I almost forgot about that! I really want to see Capital City, but I don't trust him. I guess I'll have to put up with him for a while, though.  
"I decided that I can trust you." I say quickly, eager to explore the city.  
"Great! Let's get going then." Arthas starts walking. I follow him and he tells me all the important places in Capital City. The city is beautiful and grand. It's truly everything I expected it would be. After my tour I thank Arthas and start to walk away, but Arthas has other plans. He blocks my path and starts to speak. "Are you going to leave without introducing yourself?"

"My name is Arianna Grace. I enjoyed meeting you, Arthas." I try to shove his arm out of the way, but he's a lot stronger than I thought he'd be and he continues to block me.  
"Why are you in such a hurry Arianna?" Arthas pauses and waits for my reaction. When I don't answer him continues. "Don't you want to do something fun?" Fun? He wants me to do something with him? Great!

"I have to go find Sabrina. I wish I could come, but I can't." I say and start to walk away.  
"I doubt your friend went that way." He starts walking in the other direction. I follow him.  
"Well, then where is she?" I ask.  
"I'm not sure." He smirks at me. "I'll help you find her."  
"Fine! You can help me find her." He looks happy that he can help me. A bit TOO happy. Does the Lich King have a crush on me? Arthas leads me around the city back to the alley that I teleported to. A boy is sitting at the entrance of the house. He is playing with something in his hands, but I can't see what. He looks up and he puts the object on the floor. He stands up and waves to Arthas.

"Hello Arthas!" The boy has blue eyes, pale skin and platinum blond hair.  
Arthas waves back. "Have you seen Varian recently?" Varian? Why are we looking for Varian? I don't say anything yet.  
"Varian? No, but I saw Matthew and Jaina earlier. They were looking for you." I've never heard of Matthew before, but I guess not all of his friends have to be in WOW.  
"We're looking for a girl. Her name is Sabrina." Arthas says.  
"What does she look like? And why are you looking for her? And who is she?" The boy asks. I start to answer, but Arthas covers my mouth smirking.

"She's a friend of Arianna." With his free hand he points to me. "She's short and ugly and she..."  
I shove his hand off my mouth. He can't talk about my best friend like that. "Sabrina has short brown hair, blue-green eyes, light skin and she's this tall" I gesture with my hand how tall she is. "And for your information she is NOT ugly!"  
"I saw her with Varian earlier." The boy answers. "She is a bit ugly."  
"You said you haven't seen Varian." Arthas looks pissed off at the boy for lying.  
"The thing is; I don't like Varian." The boy explains. "I don't want to have to show you where he is because if I do I'll have to talk to him."  
"Can we stop TALKING about Varian and find him?" I ask getting impatient.  
"Fine." The boy says flatly. He walks over behind the house. He stops and points to a boy. Sabrina is standing next to two boys and a girl.  
"Thassarian!" Arthas looks at the boy who led us here. Thassarian the death knight? Small world, I guess.

Arthas walks to where Sabrina is and starts talking to the older boy. He's probably fifteen years old; he has dark brown hair, blue eyes and has slightly darker skin than the rest of us. The other boy has brown hair, electric blue eyes and pale skin. He looks about the same age as Janet. The girl has long blond hair, sky blue eyes, and pale skin.

"Arianna! Thank God you're here!" Sabrina starts talking quietly. "We're not on Soul Eater planet. I went off to ask where we were and I found them." She points to the girl and the boys. They are talking to Arthas and Thassarian. "The boys told me we're in the capital of a country called Lordaeron. The older boy is Varian, the younger boy is named Matthew and the girl is Jaina."

"Thanks for telling me. The other boys are Arthas and Thassarian. You've already met Arthas. He's the boy we met when we teleported here. This planet is called Azeroth. This is where World of Warcraft takes place." I wonder if she knows about the Lich King.  
"Really? Cool. Is Varian a bastard in WOW like he is on real Azeroth?" What did Varian do to Sabrina?  
"Varian is the king of Stormwind."  
"Isn't he a bit young to be a king?" Sabrina looks confused.  
"WOW takes place in the future. Arthas is the Lich King in WOW, but here he's only thirteen. He's the prince of Lordaeron now. Thassarian is a death knight in WOW, now he's just an average kid. Jaina is the ruler of Theramore in WOW, but now she's mage training in Dalaran. I don't know why she's here." I tried not to use too many WOW terms, but I know I need to be prepared to answer twenty questions.

"What's a Lich King?" Question one of twenty.  
"The leader of the Scourge."  
"What's the Scourge?" I thought she knew that.  
"The zombie apocalypse of WOW." I hope she understands that!  
"So Arthas is evil and you're okay with that?"  
"No." I would never be okay with that, but he's the prince so I have to listen to him.  
"So he isn't evil?"  
"He is evil and I'm not okay with it."  
"Then why do you keep looking at him like that?"  
"I am not looking at him!" Can Sabrina shut up about him and move on already!  
Sabrina laughs. "You just looked at him now!"  
"I did not look at him!" I don't see why she cares so much. "Why don't we change the topic? NOW!"  
"I still have more questions." Sabrina says. I would have preferred a more interesting topic, but I can't control minds — yet. Jessica is teaching me how pretty soon. "Could you tell me more about Lordaeron? And Dalaran, too?" I guess I have to teach her all about WOW. I wish there was a shortcut through this, but sadly there aren't any that I know of. I tell her about Lordaeron and Dalaran. I try to explain everything in detail so I can avoid any more questions. I have to answer a few questions after I explain everything, but it's not too many so I don't mind.

After I make Sabrina a WOW lore master, there is quiet for a while. After about two minutes, Sabrina decides to annoy me a bit more. "HA! You did it again! I saw you look at him! You can be the Lich QUEEN!"  
"Shut up." I say flatly. I'm sick of this stupid game. When I was talking about Azeroth she kept counting when I glanced at him. So what if I look at him! He's the Lich King, I have to keep an eye on him or he might kill me. Scratch that. He will be the Lich King in the future. Sabrina and I stand there in silence for a moment.

"Hello again Arianna." How long has Arthas been standing there? "I asked the rest of them about this DWMA and they have no clue what it is. Jaina said it's not Dalaran War Mage Association, could you please tell me what it is?"  
"It stands for Death Weapon Meister Academy." Sabrina answers him. I'm glad she did, I forgot what it meant a while ago. Arthas doesn't acknowledge her though. "We have to get going. Arianna and I really have to study for that test."  
"What test?" I don't have a test. She didn't tell me she had a test.  
"ARIANNA YOU DUMBASS!" Sabrina looks pissed at me for spoiling her master plan of escaping. I can't stop myself from laughing her expression was priceless.

"Sabrina, I don't think your friend was informed of this 'test'." Sabrina glares at Arthas, but he continues to talk. "What subjects do you study at the DWMA?"  
"We have to go there to find out. Let's get going Sabrina." I hope that Arthas doesn't decide to block me again.  
"Yeah. Let's go." Sabrina and I leave quickly so Arthas can't get in the way. We go to an area with no one there to see us. We channel the spell and go home. When we get there I feel a bit achy, but it's not too bad. I'm just glad to be home.  
"He definitely liked you." Sabrina says after making sure I can stand. I disregard the comment. I honestly don't care. So what if a guy in another dimension likes me!  
"ARIANNA!" It's Sabrina's mom. I have to go soon. Sabrina and I follow the sound to the kitchen.  
"Yes?" I try to seem polite for Sabrina's mom.  
"Well, it's time for us to say goodbye to Miss Arianna."  
"Already?" Sabrina looks upset we didn't get to go to Soul Eater world. I'm glad that I can be certain WOW is real now, but I don't think I'll be going back.

**PLEASE READ: I am msgeekynerd's friend. I will be writing the WOW chapters in Arianna's point of view. Msgeekynerd doesn't know enough about WOW to do this herself. Since the WOW characters are kids in this story I am giving them slightly different personalities. I added Matthew just for fun and I have trouble coming up with names so henceforth he shall be named Matthew. This chapter may have been a bit longer than msgeekynerd's chapter, but YAY for longer chapters. I apologize for any errors and if anything is hard to understand, but I am only just starting to write stories. Please tell msgeekynerd how I can improve so she can let me know. Thank you for reading.**

**MsGeekNerd: I hope you like this chap and I think it's super good considering she at least added a few Souleater references. What she says is true all souleater conversations go in one ear and out the other but I'm just as bad with WOW talks so I cant get mad at her. I plan to write in the next chapter why varian is a bastard and why Arthas hates Sabrina soo much. No hints though! ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 flashback

Ariana, yes I only spelled it with one n suck it up! Ariana said the next day at school "so why did Arthas hate you and why is Varian a bastard?"

I replied "Well..."

***Flashback***

I was concentrating really hard, I walked through and looked around, this was definitely not Souleater world at all! It was all weird and medieval. To make matters worse there was a random dude there watching us magically appear and Ariana fainted. I had some explaining to do.

I figured I'd start with the obvious question "Hello, do you know where we are?" I really didn't care if he didn't answer I'd find out somehow. I was a little freaked out so I didn't take in much of his appearance but I noticed he was taller than me but looked about my age and he was blonde. We were also in an alleyway.

"You are in Lordaeron, did you have a mishap with your teleporting?" The boy said.

"Yes me and my friend were trying to get to... erm... our other friends house and then we ended up here." I said relieved teleportation isn't unheard of here wherever here is.

"Do you think your friend will be alright?" He asked.

"I wouldn't worry about her it's just a minor teleporting shock... Probably" I said actually not knowing what exactly was wrong with her.

"Well that's not very comforting, what's your name?" He said.

"I really rather not tell you my name if its all the same to you, you see I'm already breaking the 'don't talk to strangers' rule I don't want to break the 'don't give out personal information to a dude in an alleyway' rule" I said smiling.

"But I'm not just a random boy in an alleyway." he insisted.

"Who are you then?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm Arthas Menethil" said was it Arthas wow that's an unusual name.

"Ok and?" I said not knowing or caring who Arthas was.

"Are you serious?" He inquired.

"Completely" I said bluntly.

"Fine I order you to tell me your name and her name" he said gesturing to Ariana.

"You order me?" I said ticked off. Who does this guy think he is?

"Yes" he said in a matter of fact voice.

"I'm sorry Mr. Arthas Menethil but I don't take orders from anyone especially you." I said.

"You really don't know who I am do you?" He said sounding surprised. Really how pompous can one person get?

"No and I don't care" I said bluntly. Ariana started to stir... Maybe we should leave and go far away from this ArthASS.

"You can go make your bearings while I take care of your friend, maybe she will tell me her name." He said.

Actually that's kind of a good idea, even though he is full of it I don't think that he will hurt her. If he does he will die at my hands. Plus, on a lighter note, I need to have a look around. Also, she got us here, wherever here is, so she can consider hanging out with IT as a sort of punishment I guess. I am absolutely sure it was her fault if it was mine I would be the one who fainted. When you pick the place against the will of the main power supplier the portal sucks up your energy to open to the particular destination. Anyways...

"Well maybe I will" I said starting to walk away. Then I changed my mind and walked back up to him and got all up in his face.

"If you hurt her you will wish you had never been born" I said threateningly and I mean it.

"You have my word" he says holding one hand up and crossing his heart with the other. Ariana is awake.

"Fine" I say stalking off

"Have fun" he says in a singsong voice.

"Piss off" I say mimicking his singsong voice.

By the time I see another person my anger is still there but under control. A boy who looks 14 or 15 with brown hair in a stupid looking ponytail. There was also a girl who had long blonde hair and looked the same age as me. They introduced themselves as Varian, 15 and Jaina, 13. They seemed like nice enough people. I asked them where I was. Varian was just staring at me so Jaina answered for him.

Rolling her eyes at him she said "Capital city, Lordaeron, did you have trouble teleporting and end up here on accident or something?" What is with these people and teleporting?

"Yeah" I said "something like that, thank you for the info."

"No problem" Varian said cutting Jaina off and stepping a little closer to me. Ugh great.

"Oh so you can talk when you're not staring holes into people." I said. HA! Let him chew on that. Hitting on a girl he just met serves him right. Jaina giggled at the slight blush forming on Varian's cheeks and smiled at me.

"Sorry, I have a thing for short haired girls" he said looking at me and then throwing a HA look at poor long haired Jaina.

"Really because I'm thinking of growing it out" I said and then it was Jaina's turn for the HA look.

"That would look good on you." He said. Mmmm hmm, nice save.

"Hey you've got a piece of lint on your shoulder" he said. It took all my effort not to roll my eyes at him. I brushed my entire shoulder with my hand.

"Did I get it?" I asked really not wanting to be here.  
"No" he said quickly throwing his arm over my shoulder to brush invisible lint off my shoulder "I'll get it"

"Wow it doesn't want to come off" he said. Jaina rolled her eyes for me and brushed my whole shoulder.

"Got it" she said looking at Varian like he was an idiot. And he is. I quickly duck out from under his putrescent arm disgusted. Maybe even more disgusted than when I had mouse guts in my hair. And that's saying something.

"Oh and just so you know I'm completely single" he said. I can't even imagine WHY. Varian's smile faltered for a minute and Jaina was laughing her ass off. Did I say that last part out loud? Can't say I'm sorry.

"You're funny, I like that." Varian smiled.

"In your dreams" I said and was about to go back to Ariana when I saw her walking up to me with pompous face. He smirked the most annoying smirk ever. And I mean EVER! I wanted to smack it off his face. Ariana smiled and rushed over to me."Sabrina, thank god you're here!" She said relived. The feeling was DEFIANTLY mutual.

After we talked she told me about WOW in detail because apparently we are in WOW's past. I was

only half listening. I was paying more attention to the fact that she kept looking at pompous dude. She was totally checking him out.

***End of Flashback***

"Oh." Ariana said.

"Yeah." I said.

"You do realize that Arthas is a prince right?" She said.

"Yeah well I'm from another freaking dimension so I have diplomatic immunity BIG TIME."

I said "Ok but you do realize also that there was another guy named Matthew there too." She said.

"There was?" I said. She shook her head at me.

**Thanks to WOWgirl299, hunger- geek and princess rose the fourth for inspiration for the characters and to symmetricalgirl8DeaththeKid for following me. I know the last chapter might have confused you by the end but the time keeps going when in WOW world slowly but still. Plus I know that people have visited this story so how come I only have 4 reviews and 3 of them are from those previously mentioned and one is from a guest that says 'hey'. PLEASE REVIEW. I'm trying to update more often despite being in school. I'm taking class time to hand write this for you and my time to touch type it for you on my iPad so you owe me a few reviews. Final message: soul eater people your chapter is probably coming next ok? What do you think love/hate Arthas? What about Varian? Jaina? So for the hundredth time:**

**REVIEW!**

**This is msgeekynerd's friend. I'm the one writing Arianna's chapters. I've decided to have her send me the documents to spell/grammar check for her. How do you think I did? I decided to leave Arianna spelled with one n in Sabrina's chapters. I'm going to keep doing this for as many chapters as we have.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 7 MY TURN AGAIN!

Hello again! It's me Arian**_n_**a. Remember when I wrote 'I don't think I'll be going back.'? Well... I lied. I'm on Azeroth _right now_. In fact, I'm in the same alley I was at two days ago. I've been here for about ten minutes, just walking around the city. I haven't seen Arthas or any of his friends. Well, except for Matthew, but he doesn't count. Before anybody accuses me of being insane let me explain why I'm here.

I was enjoying an average day. I did my homework and decided to log on to WOW. I went to my computer and put in the password. I decided to play my level 77 human paladin. I was leveling up in Northrend. The whole time I was leveling my character I kept thinking about Arthas, how he made all these stupid quests possible. _Thanks Arthas._

After gaining two levels I logged out. I did my chores, played piano and listened to some music. The twins, Jessica and Janet, came home from a friend's house and started bothering me. They got really annoying and started to follow me. They kept talking about how amazing their friend, Maya, is. I hid in the closet and listened to my IPod a bit more. Alisa found me and asked me to play with her. When I got out of her sight I used a teleporter to go to Azeroth. For those of you who are extremely curious, I got the teleporter from Janet; she's a sorceress that can control technology. _That's_ why I'm on Azeroth. Isn't it amazing what your sisters can do?

I walk around the streets of the city for a while longer when suddenly a young girl runs past me. She hides behind a wall, breathing heavily and laughing. She looks about eight or nine. She has silky blond hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin. She's wearing a pastel green dress that's covered in dirt. She looks me over, spending a lot of time looking at my clothes. My dark skinny jeans, tight white t-shirt and black boots may stand out a bit here.

"Don't tell my brother I'm here please." She pleads. "PLEASE!"

"I don't even know your brother."

"Oh... I thought you were somebody else." She looks down at the floor, embarrassed.

"It's alright." I don't want her to be upset about it. "So who's your brother?"

"CALIA!" A familiar voice yells. The girl cowers in the shadowy corner giggling. I'm guessing that she's Calia and the person yelling Calia is her brother. The name Calia sounds familiar, but I can't figure out where I've heard it before.

"Please don't tell him I'm here." She's trying to get herself to stop giggling and succeeds by the time her brother gets to the alley.

"Father is going to be pissed!" the boy is looking at the floor and I can't see his face, but I recognize his voice. "I lost my sister. When I tell him he'll –" he shakes his head, dismissing the thought. He looks up and starts to turn around, I can see his face and I can identify it immediately.

"Arthas?" When he sees me he looks relieved.

"Arianna! Please tell me you saw Calia! She's my younger sister! My father told me to watch over her, but she ran off!" I remember now. Arthas has a sister named Calia, but in WOW she's two years older than him. Does this mean WOW isn't as accurate as I thought? I hear Calia giggling again.

Arthas looks behind me. "Calia?"

"Hi Arthas!" Calia emerges from the shadows, grinning. "You're not a very good baby-sitter, huh?"

"I'm a prince not a baby-sitter." Arthas says. Calia runs over and hugs Arthas.

"I'm sorry I ran off, but Thassarian is a big meany! I don't like him!"

Arthas smiles at her. "It's alright, Calia. I'll protect you from all the evil on Azeroth... even Thassarian."

"Really?" The poor girl, she actually believes him.

"Of course I will." Lies.

"What about her?" Calia points to me. "Will you protect her from all the evil on Azeroth?"  
I can feel the red burn in my cheeks. Why am I blushing? Arthas glances over at me.

"Yes." **_What the hell?_** "As the prince of Lordaeron, it is my job to protect all of the citizens." _Excluding the citizens of Stratholme, of course._

"Even _Thassarian_?" Calia looks disgusted at the thought. "He put a frog in my dress once! And he poured mud in my hair!" I try not to laugh at her; I don't want to seem rude. Arthas doesn't even put up an effort to not laugh, though.

"Yes, I remember that day."

Calia frowns. "Can we go somewhere else?"

"If Arianna's alright with that." Arthas looks at me, expecting an answer.

"Uh... well ... I" Calia looks longingly at me. I can't say no to her. "Sure."

"Can we go to the lake?" Calia doesn't take her pleading eyes off of me. "Please?"

"I guess." I answer.

"YAY!" She grabs my wrist and drags me along the short wall to an area where the wall's been broken. She lets go of me and slides over it. Arthas follows her and helps me over.

"Calia likes to play by the lake, but she's not allowed to go alone." Arthas explains as we walk through the forest. The forest is beautiful. Even in the autumn the conifer forest is a vivid green and the air smells like pine. After a few minutes of walking we enter a large clearing with a lake. Arthas sits against a tree, while Calia rushes to the water.

"Arianna." Arthas gestures for me to sit next to him. Part of me is screaming _NO_, but I ignore any thoughts about the Lich King and sit next to him. After we're silent for a moment Arthas speaks again. "May I ask you a few questions?"

"About what?"

"I want to know more about you."

"Ask away."

"What are some of your favorites?" I thought he'd ask that.

"My favorite color is green."

"Green. Like the trees or more like Calia's dress?"

"Dark green."

"Alright. Please, continue."

"My favorite book is The Lord of the Rings. My favorite food is mashed potatoes. My favorite activity is –" _Video games_. There aren't video games here. Now I have to lie to him. I _hate_ lying.

"Your favorite activity is what?"

"Singing." _Please don't ask me to sing. Please. Please. Please._

"Please sing, Arianna." _Shit!_ I like rock music! Not Medieval songs! What do I sing?  
"Alright." After thinking for a while, I pick a song that has no screaming or any 'bad words' in case Calia is listening. The song is not as heavy as I'm used to, but I am able to sing for him. "You have a pretty voice."

"Thank you." I smile directly at him for the first time.

**_SPLASH!_** Calia soaks me with cold water.

"Calia!" Arthas, who managed to stay dry, scolds his younger sister.

"Arthas, I want you and your friend to play with me!"

"In the water?" I ask.

"Yes! I love to swim!"

"I'm not dressed for swimming..." I glance down at my clothes. They're already soaked.

"That didn't stop Calia." Arthas laughs. She's still wearing her green dress.

"ARTHAS! PLEASE!" Calia begs. "Please! Please! Please!"

"Calia, I don't want to play with you." Arthas says sternly.

"Aw..." Calia frowns. "You just don't want to play because your _girlfriend_ doesn't want to!"

"I just met her two days ago! She's _not_ my girlfriend."

"Yeah right!"

"Calia, let's not play this game."

"Fine." She heads back to the lake, hanging her head.

"What are _your_ favorites Arthas?" I ask. I enjoy talking to him, but I know that I can't trust him. He can _never_ be fully trusted.

"My favorite color is navy blue. My favorite food is -–"

"Grain?" I guess. Maybe I did the Culling of Stratholme too many times yesterday...

"No, why would you guess that?"

"I did COS too many times yesterday." Why did I say that?

"COS? Why do you like acronyms so much?"

"Sorry, my sister wanted me to help her with stuff yesterday and I had to do COS about seven times."

Alisa wanted to get the bronze drake, but she forgot to repair her gear before we went in. How she managed to break _every_ piece of her gear the world may never know.

"Please, continue. I won't interrupt you anymore."

"Alright. My favorite food is lamb." Sabrina would hate that. She feels killing baby animals is cruel. I just love all meat. "My favorite activity is to do things that I shouldn't."

What does he mean by 'do things that I shouldn't'? "Give me an example."

"Putting a frog in Calia's dress. That wasn't me, but Thassarian and I do stuff like that all the time."

"Interesting... What's your favorite book?"

"I don't usually read books for fun, but if you'd bring me some of yours I'd be willing to read them."

"I'll keep that in mind." I wonder if he'd like _The Hunger Games_. He probably wouldn't understand it very much.

"What's it like in Los Angeles?" I can tell he doesn't want to talk about books anymore.

"It's nice... I guess." I live in the suburbs of LA. It's a nice neighborhood, but the people there are mostly bitches.

"What's wrong with Los Angeles?"

"The people there are..." I glance at Calia; she's out of earshot. "Bitches."

"Can't be worse than Leryysa." Leryysa? Who's she? Arthas must see my confusion, he starts to explain. "She's Thassarian's older sister." I remember that quest line now. It pissed me off every time I did it.

"They might be worse."

"Damn. Those girls sound _miserable_. Sabrina's one of them. For sure."

"Arthas! She is _not_ like the other LA girls."

"LA? That means Los Angeles, right?"

"Yep."

"Arthas! I want to go home!" Calia whines as she leaves to lake. Arthas frowns. "We'll be late for dinner, Arthas!"

"I'm not going home, though."

"If you're late for dinner one more time Mother and Father will be mad at you!"

"It was only a few times..." Arthas starts. Then he thinks for a moment, probably counting how many times he's been late. "Only twenty-seven!"

"Come on Arthas!" Poor Arthas, his little sister is trying to bully him into doing things he _should_ do.

"Go now or I'll tell Father!"

"I'm not afraid of Father!"

"I'm telling Father about _her_!" She points at me grinning. "What was her name? _Arianna?_" I will _not_ be used for blackmail! "I don't care."

"I'll tell Mother then!"

"I'm not scared of her. I'm not scared of anything, remember?" Everybody has a fear, even if they're afraid to admit it.

"Take me home _now_! Or I'll tell them!"

"Fine. But don't even think it's because of you threatened me!" He walks closer to me and talks quietly. "I'm sorry Arianna. I have to go." He frowns and leads Calia out of the forest.

"Goodbye Arthas." I wave at him and wait there until he's out of my sight.

Well I'm back at home now. I think that today was pretty good. I met the most annoying person on all of Azeroth today. She's not in WOW thankfully though. That would be miserable! I can just imagine doing a quest line for her!

**Author's note: Yay! My second chapter in this fan fiction! Please review how msgeekynerd and I can improve. For those of you who don't know: Arthas does have a sister. She is in the lore. Look her up if you want to argue! I made her younger for the same reason I created Matthew: I felt like it! Also don't forget what I said on the first author's notes. **_**"Since the WOW characters are kids in this story I am giving them slightly different personalities." **_**Feel free to ignore the word slightly if you feel it's necessary. That is very important. Now I'm handing the story back to msgeekynerd for a while.**

**MsGeekNerd: I didn't write any of this chapter but I think it's awesome so what do you think love/ hate Calia? What about Arthas? His parents? REVEIW **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Coming Back

Ariana left so I guess I'll go back to SoulEater world. That was my failed attempt at trying to sound nonchalant about going there. I'm really excited but they are probably wondering where I was for the past few hours. Or maybe the time passing thing works both ways but time moved there before so why not know? Maybe I screwed up the space time continuum. Oh well.

I opened a portal hoping that this one would work. Then stepped through.

I was in my room. I glanced at the clock it was still 10:00. That was what time it was when I left. Huh so I did screw with the space time continuum. Cool.

I suddenly felt super tired so I changed into a night gown that I bought at a random department store next to the drug store and went to sleep.

:{D

I awakened to Ciara shaking me.

"Up and Adam time for school!" She said cheerily. I bolted up completely forgetting my tiredness and replacing it with excitement. Ciara left the room to do who knows what, wearing an outfit similar to my own uniform except the aqua fabric is pale pink on her. It looks good, the color complements her skin tone.

"Nice outfit" I said she turned around and beamed before closing the door so I could change. I guess she is really happy about having a mister who is not a freak, mostly.

I took a quick shower in my bathroom and when I opened the door there was a bottle of perfume with a big red bow tied across the front of it. It was vanilla, I love vanilla. I sprayed it all over myself and in hailed deeply. I'll never stop loving that sent.

I got dressed and blow-dried my hair so it wouldn't frizz up. I checked out my overall appearance in the mirror. I looked hot! I love this dimension it's awesome! I left my room and walked down the hallway to the kitchen following the sent of hash browns.

Mmmmm hash browns. When I got there I found Ciara making eggs, hash browns and bacon. AWESOMENESS!

"Hey Sabrina, I see you've found the perfume I got you"

"Ciara, can you read minds?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"You know my greatest weaknesses, Vanilla scented anything and hash browns."

"Well no I can not read minds." She giggled

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Okaaaay" I smiled.

We went to the front door where a package was waiting. It was filled with my new uniforms. I realized then that I was wearing my clothes from yesterday. I grabbed the box, ripped it open, snatched the first uniform I saw and bolted into my bedroom for a super quick change. I _seriously_ did not want to be late for school.

I met Ciara at the front door, apparently she was eager to get to school as well since she was bitting her lip and glancing at the clock when I got there. We walked to school which didn't take long since we live so close to the DWMA.

As soon as I walked into the building, Kid 'accidentally' bumped into me. Like, literally I walked in and I was ok for a few seconds and then out of the blue he was 'casually' walking past. I say 'casually' because I saw him glance at me about four times before he decided to stop waiting for me to notice him and get himself noticed. I decided to pretend I didn't see him there so he could go along with this little game of his. He waved and walked up to me and Ciara.

"Hey Sabrina, fancy bumping into you like this" he said.

It took all my effort to refrain from laughing at him so instead I smiled and said "yeah what a surprise." Ciara raised her eye brow at me because you probably had to be blind not to see him coming. I smiled at her reassuringly and she slightly nodded so that kid would catch the little exchange.

"So Sabrina, your looking very symmetrical this morning, you to Ciara" he said smiling at me and my symmetricalness.

"You too Kid" I said.

"Really? I am honored that someone as symmetrical as you says so" he blushed "you don't mind that my hair isn't symmetrical."

I blushed, not expecting so many complements.

"Yeah Kid, and the stripes in your hair are symmetrical to each other. I like your hair, it's cool even if you don't think it's symmetrical."

"I never thought about that, thanks Sabrina!" He said, beaming at me.

We had a brief moment of silence before Kid said "If we don't hurry we will be late for class, come on." He then grabbed my wrist guiding me through the crowd of students. Even when we got to Stein's class and he let go I still felt exactly where his hand touched my wrist.

My skin was on fire in the spots where our skin made contact, it felt good. I was kind of angry though because I'll be sitting next to Kid in class trying not to watch Stein dissect an animal and with my burning wrist, I won't be able to keep myself from fantasizing through the whole class. I am so glad no one in here can read minds.

I glanced at Kid and caught him looking at me so we both blushed and looked away from each other. I heard Liz mutter something along the lines of 'perfect for each other' to Ciara.

Ciara glanced at me and then muttered back something like 'defiantly, she likes him does he like her?'

Liz leaned in and said something so quietly I could only her a few words. 'Home' 'wouldn't stop' 'talking'. I'm guessing he was talking about me. I smiled to myself. I know Death the Kid and he is my friend, what are your friends like? Heh heh, yeah. Smile.

:{D

After class I got up and packed my stuff for my next class, shortly afterwards I came to the realization that I had no idea what my next class was.

"Hey Sabrina Lord Death asked me to give this to you" Stein said handing me a paper with my schedule on it.

"Thanks professor" I said. I took the page and got out of the class room before he could say anything else. It's not that I don't like Stein I just don't like Stein. It's one thing to watch an anime with him in it, it's another to meet him in person.

I checked out my schedule first class crescent moon, second class elective of your choosing, third class weapon combat, fourth class hand to hand combat. The fifth and sixth classes were history and math.

Ok, off to chosen elective. I saw Ciara, Liz and Patti walking away when Kid who was apparently waiting outside for me tapped me on the shoulder

"Hey Kid"

"Hey Sabrina I waited for you" he said slightly blushing.

"That was nice Kid" I said smiling but what I really wanted to d was hug him and say awwww!

"No problem" he smiled again.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about the elective thing"

"Oh?"

"Yeah how do you choose an elective?"

"Oh that's easy, see in this school there are three different types of programs with lots of different classes to choose from. There is the Academics program, the Arts program, and the athletics program. In the Academics program there is a class on just about every subject you can think of extra math, extra history, science, chemistry, literature, English, etcetera. In the Arts program it the same thing but instead of academic classes there is the very broad range of learning that is the arts. There is music, singing, instruments, acting, dancing, writing, drawing, painting, sculpting, wood shop, pastels, carving, leather work, etcetera. I am fond of the arts myself so I mostly take classes in that program. Then in the Athletics is a lot of regular sports and the like. But we do have swimming, cheer leading, bocci ball, and other irregular sports." He finished with a huff.

"Wow that's a lot but I take it you don't like sports, I'm not a fan either"

"No I just never took a liking to them that's all"

"Same here, hey can you switch classes at all"

"Yes it's completely up to you you don't have to tell anyone about it just walk into whatever class you want"

"Cool system, I think today I'll take singing and tomorrow it'll be art, wat are you taking?"

"Same" I raised an eye brow and he looked at the floor.

"You can sing?"

"Maybe." Which means yes.

"Ok lets go then"

"We still have a few minutes" I can think of several meanings to that sentence.

"Cool"

"I'll show you the way" he said putting his hand gently on the small of my back and lightly pushing me in the right direction. I smile at him and let him lead me down a few hallways to a class room marked R27.

"Thanks Kid" He smiled at me before holding the door to the class room open.

There was a teacher in there, she had brown hair fashioned into a pixie cut and big blue framed glasses that complemented her small mouth and button nose. She was wearing a denim overall skirt and a light blue t-shirt under the suspenders of the skirt.

"Welcome back Kid I haven't seen you in a while, and who's this?" She said sweetly.

"Her name is Sabrina" Kid said before I could.

"Why hello Sabrina, sit where ever you please and tell me a bit about yourself. What sort of singing ability do you have may I ask? By the way I am Mrs. Middlemist"

"Hello Mrs. Middlemist" I said sitting on the far left of the front row "I love singing and I think I am a fair singer. I have even written a song once."

"Oh how wonderful! Would you mind singing something for the class? Unless your uncomfortable with it that's perfectly fine."

I looked at Kid who looked eager to hear me sing and was sitting next to me. I didn't even know he was there he was so quiet.

"Ok sure" I said but since I don't know any songs from here I'll just sing err.."I'm going to sing a song from where I'm from if that's alright."

"Go right ahead" Mrs. Middlemist encouraged.

"Ok" so I sang every body talks by the neon trees. That is one of my favorite songs.

'_Hey baby won't you look my way, I can be your new addiction. Hey baby what you gotta say? All you're giving me is fiction_' I looked directly at Kid as I sang this and then looked out amongst the class as I started singing the pre-chorus.

'_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time. I found out that everybody talks. Everybody talks, everybody talks._' Every one seemed to be enjoying the song.

_'It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I could hear the chitchat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta backtrack_

_When everybody talks back!' _

Some people were clapping to the rhythm of the song now.

'_Hey honey you could be my drug_

_You could be my new prescription_

_Too much could be an overdose_

_All this trash talk make me itching_

_Oh my my shit_

_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

_Everybody talks too much'_

_Most everyone was clapping now and those who weren't were watching me with captivated attention._

_'It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I could hear the chitchat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta backtrack_

_When everybody talks back_

_Never thought I'd live to see the day_

_When everybody's words got in the way_

_Hey sugar show me all your love_

_All you're giving me is friction_

_Hey sugar what you gotta say?_

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I could hear the chitchat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta backtrack_

_When everybody talks back_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks... back_

_It started with a whisper (everybody talks, everybody talks)_

_And that was when I kissed her (everybody talks, everybody talks)_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks... back!'_

By the time I finished they all clapped for me I even heard a wolf whistle which I in turn blushed to. I went back to my seat and Kid was smiling widely at me.

"What?" I asked him while the class started to settle again.

"Nothing" he said still smiling.

"I wasn't that good"

"Ok" he said, still smiling. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"That was exceptional" Mrs. Middlemist exclaimed.

"Thanks" I said blushing at how many nods she got from the class.

"Class, I assumed you liked Sabrina's performance," she said and got much clapping and another wolf whistle, Kid scowled in the general direction of the wolf whistle and I turned a deeper shade of red. "Any one care to comment?"

A few people raised their hands. Mrs. Middlemist called on a red headed girl in the middle of the third row. "Yes Molly?"

"Where ever you come from has awesome songs and apparently awesome singers. You did a really good job."

"Thanks" I smiled at her.

She called on several other people most f which sad the same thing a lot said that they wanted the lyrics.

"Ok how many people want the song lyrics?" Mrs. Middlemist said. Lots of people raised their hands. "Sabrina, next time you come to class do you mind bringing a copy of the lyrics?"

"Not at all"

"Great!"

Throughout the rest of the class a few more people went up. I kept nudging Kid to go up every time I had the opportunity but he would always shake his head and if I asked why he would blush and shrug.

One day he will sing for me, I swear. At one point during class the teacher asked us to get our anxiety out by flipping out hair or rolling our heads. The class wasn't phased at all I guess this was a normal request in her class so I flipped my hair and Kid rolled his head. When. I was done I straightened out my hair best I could. I looked over at Kid whose eye was twitching.

"What" I asked he reached over and tucked a asymmetrical strand of hair behind me ear. Now my ear burns.

"You were asymmetrical it was terrible for someone as perfect as you to be somewhat associated with something as imperfect as asymmetry."

"You think I'm perfect" I couldn't help but catch that.

"Well you know, your symmetrical and, beau-mhm and pretty" he grumbled the last words so I barely caught them. I blushed.

"Thanks K-kid... Ditto..." It took all my courage to say that. We were silent for a while and then the bell rang so I grabbed my messenger bag and waited for Kid to do the same.

We walked to the door and he held it open for me I smiled and thanked him. As we were walking to meet with our weapons for training he suddenly but smoothly held my hand in his and I held his back. Now my whole hand burns.

:{D

When we got there he dropped my hand to open the door. I was a little sad that he wasn't holding my hand anymore but Liz would probably freak and announce it to the world. So it was for the best. Then I realized something that I should have before they set me up! They left Kid to wait for me and walked off to get us alone together.

Not that I'm mad, I'm actually thankful but they did still set me up. Ciara smiled and waved as I approached.

"So, how did it go?"

"It depends on what you think is well and what you think is pure unadulterated awesomeness"

"So I'm guessing that you had fun."

"Yes but not as much as you may think"

"So what happened"

I glanced at Kid, he was talking to Liz and Patti. He looked like he'd be there a while based on the look an Liz's face. So I filled Ciara in with her awwwing at all the right moments. When I finished she smiled at me like an older sister who you think is going to say something to tick you off but she doesn't say any thing, she just smiles slyly. It annoying but awesome.

:{D

We battled Kid and Sid, the teacher of the weapon battle class, had to call a draw because he would try to hit me with one on his bullets but I would just cast a shield then I would try to hit him with a magical beam of something and he would let his soul expand into a glowing blue orb of light that deflected he beam back to me which I in turn shielded against.

After wards the inevitable question came up.

"So what kind of a weapon is Ciara? I've never seen anything like her." Kid said.

"Well you see, I can channel magic but I'm not like others that can. I use my magic for good. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but that's not typically something you say to someone you met a day ago." I said apologetically.

"No it's ok and I think it's cool that you can channel magic you probably can fight very well without a weapon." He said, I knew he would not like Ciara.

"Yeah I guess but it's easier with Ciara" I said.

:{D

I fought my way through hand to hand combat. I was able to project a electric shock thought my skin like a soul-wavelength so yeah no one could beat me at martial arts either.

In history class I learned the history of the Kishin and Lord Death and all that it was really interesting. Afterwards I went to math class which was a few lesson behind my earth math so I didn't have to pay attention because I already learned all of this.

:{D

After school we went home and just before bed I opened a portal home when Ciara was sleeping again.

**Ok so a few things do you like my new page breaker? I call him mustachio man! :{D! Other thing I named the singing teacher after an incredibly rare flower called the Middlemist red blossom. Other other thing I don't own the song 'everybody talks' but if you don't know it it's an awesome song so look it up. Last thing, it's time to spill the beans Sabrina is actually based on me and her friends Ariana, Rose, and Trice are based on my three friends so a lot of the stuff they say in this fic. we would say if we were in this situation and the princess thing with Rose, yeah my friend actually does that. Any ways what do you think? Hate/love Sabrina? What about Ciara? Kid? The fact that I shipped myself with Kid? REVEIW! And read my other story which is basically a messed up add on to this it's a soul eater on crack fic.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys this is chapter 8 so Kid is probably gonna be awesome in this chapter because eight is PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!**

Chapter 8 Symmetry

I woke up the next day in my room on a weekend so I figured I'd go back again. I just can't help it. I opened the portal, stepped through and went to sleep again.

:{D

I woke up and I heard Ciara bustling around in the Kitchen again. So I got dressed in my normal skirt but put on some black leggings that were ripped all across the front in horizontal lines, symmetrically of course. And threw on a aqua and black striped tank instead f my regular. I got both of these in a department store near here the last time I was here.

"Hey Ciara" I said groggily, yawning as I finished speaking.  
"Oh! Hey did I wake you up? I'm sorry I was trying to be quiet."  
"No it's fine, you didn't wake me, so what are you doing, if you want I could make breakfast."  
"No it's fine I got it covered" she said gesturing to a stack of pancakes with chocolate chips in them.  
"Yum, thanks Ciara"  
"No problem"

I grabbed a plateful of pancakes and sat at the table. A few seconds later Ciara joined me.

"Hey Ciara I forgot to ask, how old are you?"  
"15" she said "16 in a week or so, that's why they let me have this apartment they check up on me every two weeks" she said reading my mind.  
"Cool, when is you birthday?"  
"The second of may"  
"Oh my Death mine is may first"  
"Really"  
"I'm 13 by way"  
"I figured"

We ate in silence and enjoyed the chocolate goodness.

"So how did you do in hand to hand combat?"  
"Great, I electrocuted anyone who tried to grab me by projecting electricity through my skin"  
"Cool, in weapon hand to hand combat I shot magical beams a my opponents with my hands, I felt awesome"  
"That is pretty awesome" I said finishing up my pancakes and putting the dish in the dishwasher."Hey I'm gonna go for a walk around the neighborhood your welcome to come if you want but I'm not really doing much, just familiarizing myself with the neighborhood"  
"I would love to come but I promised Liz that I'd call her after breakfast"  
"It's completely fine I'd rather go alone to tell you the truth"  
"Thanks, go ahead and explore"  
"Cool, bye Ciara" I said and walked out the door and into the street.

It was a warm day the sun was pleasant on my face. I walked around looking at the local coffee shops, dinners, department stores and such. Five minutes into the walk I found a park. It was really pretty for a local park, with a pond and little chunks of flowers and off to the side a bit was the playground.

It was separated from the grass by a small pathway partly covered in sand from all the little foot traffic. And beyond that it was all sand. There was a blue swing set and a colorful jungle gym with two slides, one tall and purple the other short and green.

It was truly very pretty. I decided to sit here for a while at a tree by the pond and the playground. I leaned up against the tree and watched a women feeding the ducks by the pond and the little kids making sand mounds and dragging their parents to see their masterpiece. Every so often I would see a dog and it wold remind me of my dog back home, Toby.

I love Toby with all my heart. My little golden retriever boy. Ok so he's not little but he is my boy with his big brown eyes.

It was getting a little chilly in the shade of tree so I moved to a small his in the sun and I lied down to look at the clouds like I used to a few years ago and Mae pictures out of them. That one is a dragon. That ones an elephant and that one looks exactly like Kid.

Wait. I sat up looking intently at the dark silhouette that looked so much like Kid on his skate board. Just then a figure burst through the clouds on a flying skate board. Lets see how many people do I know that have a flying skateboard. I'd have to say just one.

He was landing a few feet away from me, he smiled and waved.  
"Hey Sabrina" he said putting away his skate board and walking towards me.  
"I can't honestly say that went I decided to take a walk this morning I did not think that that would happen"  
"Yeah well I was just taking a flight around and I saw the park, I just love it here so I decided to fly in then I saw you."  
"I didn't know that you had a flying skate board" I so knew that he had a flying skateboard.  
"Well being the son of Death has its advantages"  
"No kidding"  
"So what are you doing in the neighborhood?"  
"I live near here"  
"Really? Me too only ten minutes away by skate board"  
"Awesome, I'm new to the neighborhood do you mind showing me around?"  
"Sure, no problem"  
"Thanks Kid you've really been a great help" damn it why did I just say help that makes me sound like I don't want anything to do with him after this.  
"It's really no big deal"  
"Thanks anyway then. I really like spending my time with kind people like you"  
"It's nothing" he grumbled and blushed "I just-" I couldn't hear the last words  
"What was that last thing?"  
"Oh, nothing" he blushed

We walked around and he showed me were the best restaurants are and the most symmetrical cafes. He showed me where the Death City Art Museum is and informed me that there is a whole section of it dedicated to symmetrical paintings and sculptures.

"I'm going to show you a place that not a lot of people know about but you have to keep it a secret ok?"  
"Sure I promise" I said holding up one hand and crossing my heart with the other.  
"Ok" he said and he grabbed my hand again and led me to this secret place. I was almost so curious that I didn't notice my hand burning, almost. We walked for a minute and then he stopped and faced a fence that was covered in vines that were flowering with purple blossoms. He stood there for a brief moment and then ran his fingers over the vines, still holding my hand. He found a spot where his hand went through the vines and pulled the vines aside revealing nice little garden.

Kid held the vines out of the way for me so I could pass through. I stepped into his secret place still trying to get past the fact that the entrance was so well hidden.

I looked back at Kid who was fixing the entrance to be invisible again I saw that what we just stepped through was a big gap in the fence with a plank of wood running across the top to hold up the vines. They grew from this side of the fence to he other.

I turned to look at the garden. There was a beautiful fountain in the middle with multiple levels of pools overflowing into the bottom one. On every level around the edge of the basin were four Death skulls spaced equally apart from each other. The top level had a small spring of water pulsing upward and dropping down to return to the bottom level with a quiet, soothing sound.

At the very bottom moss was starting to grow up the base. The garden itself was beautiful with different types of flowers growing in the corners of the space. Vibrant blue flowers were scattered amongst the deep purples, soft pinks and bright whites. They grew from the corner strongly and then slowly got less thick as the eye traveled towards the middle.

Along the sides of the space tall trees with long branches and many bright green leaves blanketed us in their shade leaving small patches of sunlight here and there. Off to the side was a plastic bag filled with something I couldn't see and tied shut tightly. That confused me about but I wasn't about to let it take away the beauty of this place.

"Oh Kid it's so beautiful" I said taking the whole space in again.  
"You are the first person that I have shown this to"  
"Why me? I mean you just met me two days ago, what makes me so special" I asked. I wasn't ungrateful just surprised and frankly honored this is obviously something very important to him.  
"I feel like I can trust you, I don't know why I just do"  
"Wow no ones ever though that much of me in such a short time, I'm honored"  
"Yeah..."  
"So how did you discover this place?"  
"When I was a kid and my mother... Well, I spent a lot of time walking or flying around Death City. One day I was flying above this neighborhood and saw a cluster of trees here so I decided to get a closer look. Then I stumbled a pawn this place and it grew on me. This was the one place where there was no mirrors or windows or anything so no one could know where I was unless I wanted them to and being able to control something when so much had gone wrong was great"  
"Kid" I whispered. What else was I supposed to say? If I said sorry he would just brush it off. My other option is to mention how I feel again in this situation which is selfish and insensitive.  
"This place really is beautiful"  
"In more ways than one"  
He paused and looked at me for a moment with an expression on his face. I think it was longing. Death the Kid is not easy to read. But the thing that confused me was not the expression itself but who it was for. Me, his mom, an emotion. I guess I'll never know.

He walked over and grabbed the bag and opened it, careful not to get any water droplets of morning dew on himself, then pulled out a large blanket and spread it out over the grass. He sat down and gazed at the fountain with a far off look in his eyes. I sat down next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks"  
"For what?"  
"For showing me this, I know this place means a lot to you and it's really good of you to share it with someone else, so thanks"  
He turned his gaze to me and looked at me with that expression.  
"What are you thinking about?" I asked.  
"Probably nothing that your symmetrical ears will want to hear... Yet" what was that supposed to mean, _yet_?  
"Ok I'll let you get away with this but only because a few seconds ago you were all vulnerable."  
"Fine, but I was _not_ vulnerable"  
"Yes you were, like a turtle without its shell" I said giving him a playful shove on the shoulder.  
"Girls" he muttered.  
"Boys" I muttered back.  
Then we both laughed. Kid has a nice laugh and a gorgeous smile. It's too bad that neither are shown much in the anime. I love his smile. But I have decided that I will not be a lovesick fangirl any more, mostly. The original idea was to 'get' Kid but now it's more than just that. Kid deserves better than that, no fangirl could ever be his one and only.

So I need to be real about this, his feelings are worth much more to me than mu own selfish reasons. I know now that I never really belonged on earth, that all my life I was searching for a place I belonged and now I've found it.

My place is here with Kid, training to get rid of the evil in this world. Helping people and not letting madness consume anyone. Maybe in future, helping other worlds. My goal in life could be to help many worlds.

But right now I'm here, with Kid, smiling. Then a thought occurred to me, what if this is Rose and Trice's place too?

"Hey Kid"  
"Yeah?"  
"I wanted to tell you that two of my friends are moving here from my home town"  
"Really? Do you want to tell me about them?"  
"Sure! Their names are Rose and Trice and they are twins. Rose is a lot like Blackstar but when ever I tell her that she says the she is 'way better than Blackstar'."  
"That sounds like something Blackstar would say."  
"That's what I keep telling her!"  
"What about Trice what is she like?"  
"She is a bookworm and she has a very funny personality you just have to get to know her"  
"Your friends sound nice"  
"You know there is a 90% chance that you will regret saying that"  
"Why?"  
"You'll see"  
When Rose and Blackstar meet... Who knows what will happen?

**Hey guys, again! So do you think that Kid was awesome in this chapter? I do! Did you see what I did there with the title? Anyways I really would appreciate some reviews on what you think should happen when Blackstar meets Rose. Also I am starting a contest! Remember I told you about it lots of chapters ago? Well, here it is, I want you guys to draw Sabrina or Ariana in any style you wan but stick to there appearances and then post it somewhere and put a link in a review or pm or you can share it with me on devaintart I am MsGeekNerd on devaintart and there is a link to my profile on my fanfiction profile page. So draw and doodle and the prize for the winner is you get to make up who Rose and Trice's Weapons are! But they have to be guys, don't ask why! So REVIEW! And I'll see you... *fades out into the background***


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 here's the crazy people

This is probably _the_ stupidest idea I have _ever_ had. I'm going to bring the twins to Souleater world, this should be interesting. I walk to my locker or rather towards my impending doom. My locker is right next to the twins lockers. I open my locker and collect my stuff. They are not here yet. I'm about to walk away but then I hear a scream across the hallway.

"SABRINA! WE HAVE ARRIVED" it was Rose.

So I waited as Rose ran as fast as she could up to me and Trice followed behind a bit more gracefully.

"Hey guys" I said getting closer to my doom. It's not that I don't like them but Rose can be a little well, insane sometimes in a loud and random sort of way, Trice is the same way but quieter and she thinks aloud a lot, which is scary because its _her_ mind and she thinks of some messed up things.

"What's up, you look worried" she said. Did I also mention she is _very_ perceptive.  
"Oh nothing just a really stupid idea that I have to go through with against my better judgement"  
"WELL IF THAT'S ALL LETS GO TO CLASS!" Do I even need to explain who that was?  
"Ok but I have to tell you guys something" I said  
"What is it?" Trice asked.

While we were walking to advisory I explained everything to them about Souleater world and some about WOW world. Including practically yelling about _Varian_. When I finished we were also most at our class and we were in an area that nobody really goes to any more besides us.

"CAN WE GO THERE? PLEASE!"  
"Yes" I said  
"Since time doesn't move when we go there we can easily go and be back in time for class" Trice summed up.

"Just a few things first, you have to live with me and Ciara until you get a weapon to move in with got it? Also how much money do you have in your pockets?"  
"$20 in lunch money for the rest of this week why?" Trice said  
"$2 is equal to $100 dollars in Souleater world so your covered"  
"OK CAN WE GO NOW?"  
"Yes" I said and opened a portal on the wall. "Now concentrate only on Souleater if you don't we may end up somewhere else entirely and I will know who got us there"  
"How?" Trice asked

"You will pass out if we end up any where but Souleater world, now lets go" I said and stepped through. I assume they followed suit because in a minute they were both in my room.  
"Suddenly I'm very tired" said Trice.  
"Yeah the time change dose that, anyway we have to be quiet Ciara is sleeping. I'll show you a place were you can buy your choice of school uniform and regular clothes. Basically we are buying you the essentials and a suit case so it can look like you just moved here."  
"Good thinking" Trice whispered.  
"Ok let's go, quietly" I whispered back.

We snuck out the the door and walked to the boutique that I bout my uniform in. They gasped at all the nice gothic style clothes.  
"Welcome back, you have brought friends I see, do you need me to help you three pick something out?" She said with that fake smile again.  
"NO THANKS I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IM GETTING!"  
"Me too"  
"Ok, take all the time you need" she said eyeing Trice's pocket which was now bulging with money.

Eventually Trice decided on a black under shirt and a white skirt with pockets, as she kept repeating to me. Over the black top she chose a grey lettermen jacket and matching grey converse. She told me that she planed to put her blonde hair up in a high ponytail. Rose picked out the exact same thing except the skirt was black and the shirt was white.

After they ordered the 5 outfits each. We walked out with them each holding a shopping bag. We went around buying the basics to make them look like they moved here. Then we bought a suit case and stuffed everything inside it. By the time we were finished it was eleven. We walked back to the house and I set then up to sleep on the couch. Moving quietly so I didn't wake up Ciara. The twins got dressed in their pjs and each took up half of our big couch.

I went to my room, changed and then fell asleep shortly afterward. Thinking of Kid.

:{D

I woke up to Rose jumping on my bed. I don't like being waken up like that and somehow it seems earlier than I usually crawl out of bed.  
I moaned at her to stop, geez I hate mornings. She stopped her constant jumping.  
"Wake up, you need to get up before your weapon so you can explain us being here" she hissed in my ear quietly, for Rose that is.

"Fine, I'll cook breakfast too because I'm assuming you're like your sister and can't cook to save your life" I said resistantly. She nodded as I recalled the time that Trice burnt microwave popcorn. I got up and started on preparing to cook the only seemingly complicated breakfast food I can cook, poached eggs. I set up the water so it could boil and started fixing the eggs. Just when I finished I heard Ciara getting up so I gave the pot time to boil and went to explain those two

:{D

I told Ciara that they were friends from my home town and they needed a pace to stay, she was perfectly fine with it. We ate our awesome breakfast of poached eggs, cooked to perfection, on top of toast with melted cheese all over it, made by yours truly. Now we walk to school towards the ultimate hurtle, introducing Trice and Rose. We also are getting there early so we can have more time to mortify me. _Great_.

Again, I really like my friends but, they are really unpredictable. Most of the time that makes them awesome but in this situation it makes them er, well it depends. I walked into school and was immediately spotted by Kid. He _seriously_ needs a hobby.

"Hey Kid" I say smiling at him.  
"Are these your friends?" He asks  
"Yeah this is Trice and this is- wait where did she go?" Rose was gone. I looked around and found that she was looking at a picture in the hallway, she'll be fine.  
"Hello Trice, nice to meet you" he said smiling and extending his hand.  
"Hey" she said taking the hand and then she looked at me "Is this the symmetry freak?"  
I elbowed her "Don't call him that!"  
"Well you said he liked symmetry" she said  
"So you talk about me?" He asked me and blushed  
"Uh, yeah I guess so"  
Trice looked from me to Kid and said "I'm sorry Sabrina I just think you could do better"  
I blushed an even darker shade of red. "We are **not** dating"  
"Oh! That's not what it sounded like when you talked to me about him, anyways you should go for that Varian dude" she said and brushed my shoulder with her hand.  
"Shut_up_" I said blushing even more.  
"Who's this Varian guy?" Kid says  
"Some creep who keeps hitting on me" I mutter.  
"Dose he live in Death City? Do you need me to kick his ass for you?" He said, suddenly really ticked off.  
"No it's fine, and anyways why do you care it's not like its wrong or anything just creepy" I said.  
"I'm just, concerned for your safety" he blushed.  
"Well if you two are done having your blush fest I'm going to go get Rose before she hurts anyone" Trice stated  
"We were _**not**_ blushing" Me and Kid said at the same time, which made us both blush, damn it.  
"Uh huh" she said starting off after Rose.  
"Wait!" I say "See you around Kid without me they'll probably destroy Death City" and with that I ran off towards Rose.

I find both of them looking at the students as they passed and leaning against the wall, off to the side. I walked up to them pissed.  
"Damn you Trice, damn you!" I said but I was smiling I couldn't help it, it was pretty funny when I think about it.  
"Ha! You guys really make a cute couple!" She teased  
"Yeah, yeah" I said waving her off.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU INTRODUCE ME TO PEOPLE! AFTER ALL I AM THE PRINCESS OF LOS ANGELES!"  
"It's your fault for running off" I said. I spotted Blackstar in the crowd. Even thought this'll probably end badly I **_have_** to see this. "I'll introduce you to someone Rose, you coming Trice" she looked at who it was and said "Nah I'll run for cover"

I shrugged and took Rose towards Blackstar. I was glad that the hall wasn't as crowded as usual so less people can get hurt. We reached Blackstar.

"Hey Blackstar I'd like you to meet Rose" I said  
He looked up and down before yelling "THIS GIRL" he said pointing at me "IS MY DECIBEL AND YOU ARE HER FREIND SO THERE FOR YOU SHOULD WORSHIP ME TOO! IM YOUR GOD, BLACKSTAR AND I AM THE GREATEST STAR EVER!"  
Rose took one look at him and then kicked him, sending him flying into a row of lockers. "FAAAAAALCON KICK! I AM THE STAR DIPSHIT!" No one in the hall even looked up apparently they were used to this. Blackstar got up and ran at her, punching her hard on the jaw knocking her off her feet and sending her crumpling towards the ground.  
"NO ONE IS A BIGGER STAR THAN ME!"  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!" She said punching him back so that he lost his balance and fell over. "I AM A WAY BIGGER STAR THAN YOU!"  
He got up and without another word shouted "BLACKSTAR BIG WAVE!" And charged at Rose. Rose stepped out of the way at the last minute and sent Blackstar face planting onto the floor.  
"IDIOT I AM THE STAR! IM A FUCKING PRINCESS!" She screamed at him.

Just then Kid walked up.  
"Is this your friend who acts like Blackstar?"  
"Yep"  
"You want to run for cover?"  
"Yep"  
We took cover in a janitors closet nearby and watched the fight from behind the door. I am extremely aware of how close he is standing to me.  
He grabbed her leg as she was walking away and tripped her. He stood up and screamed back "WHO'S THE IDIOT NOW?!"  
Rose got back up for the millionth time and said "STILL YOU!" Before kneeing him in between his legs. He doubled over in pain. Rose came over to me and Kid, after we emerged from our hiding place.

"So is there anyone else you want to introduce me to?" She said. At these words Kid half stepped behind me.  
"Well, since Kid it currently using me as a meat shield..."  
Kid stood up straighter and brushed invisible dust off his jacket. I rolled my eyes at him. Shortly afterwards Trice found us and we all walked towards class. We found Maka, Soul, Liz, Patti, Ciara and Tsubaki on the way. I introduced Trice and Rose to them all.

Trice looked at Soul and Maka, closed one eye and took both of her hands trying to push them closer together.  
"What are you doing?" Maka asked.  
"Nothing" Trice said. Continuing.  
"Stop that it's creeping me out" Maka said. Trice continued  
"_Stop_ that!" Trice continued.  
"MAKA CHOP!" Maka screamed slamming a book that she pulled out of nowhere into Trice's skull.  
"Two things, ow and YES I GOT MAKA CHOPPED!" Trice said.  
"Don't mind her she's just insane" I said.

:{D

We made it to class and I sat down in my seat. Stein seated Trice between Maka and me and Rose next to Blackstar. Followed by a "I HAVE TO SIT NEXT TO THAT LITTLE SHIT?!" By Rose and a "Yes now go sit down or I'll dissect you" by Stein. Rose reluctantly sat down muttering about how a princess shouldn't need to deal with this crap.  
"SLUT!" Blackstar shouted  
"MAN WHORE!" Rose yelled back.  
"PIMPLE FACE"  
"CROSS EYED PIG"  
"SHUT UP! YOU'LL NEVER BE THE MAN YOUR MOTHER IS!"  
"YOU MUST HAVE BEEN BORN ON A HIGHWAY BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE MOST ACCIDENTS HAPPEN"  
"YOU DO REALIZE MAKEUP ISN'T GOING TO FIX YOUR STUPIDITY"  
"WHY DON'T YOU SLIP INTO SOMETHING MORE COMFORTABLE, LIKE A COMA!"  
"I WOULD AGREE WITH YOU BUT THEN WE'D BOTH BE WRONG"  
"IT'S BETTER TO LET SOMEONE THINK YOUR AN IDIOT THAN TO OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND PROVE IT"

Just then a dissection knife flew inches past Rose's ear and stuck to the wood behind her.  
"Shut up both of you or next time I won't miss" Stein snapped.  
They both nodded and stayed silent. I chuckled at the two of them. Stein continued dissecting a frog. I turned to look at Trice, she was smiling at Maka.

"Do you like the library?" Maka asked  
"Yeah it's awesome to go to the library!"  
"Do you want to hang out there sometime?" She said with a very Maka-like smile.  
"Oh my death **YES**!" She said and let out a small fangirl squeal.  
Maka gave her a funny look.  
"Sorry I just lost my cool there" Trice said.  
"Can't lose something you never had" Soul says "Besides I don't see why you're so excited I mean, yes, your sitting near a cool guy like me but your also sitting next to tiny tits over here so that cancels me out."  
"MAKA CHOP!" Maka screamed once again.  
"You didn't have to hit me that hard" Soul complained clutching his head. Maka rolled her eyes and continued focusing on the lesson. I tuned out the lesson. Focusing instead on how Kid's leg continued to brush mine.  
"Hey Kid" I whispered to him.  
"Yeah" he whispered back  
"Remember when you said my friends seemed like nice people?"  
"Yeah, I think I may regret that _entirely_ over time"  
"Told you"  
"I still can't get over the fact that there's _two_ of them" he said gesturing towards Rose and Blackstar. I giggled at him and then focused back on my burning leg. I love this school.

**Hey guys again! I'm sorry I haven't been updating a lot but I haven't been getting any responses to my contest! And if I don't get any and I'll explode from lack of writing I'll just make up the weapons without you! So please, try to enter the contest. And I've been getting zero reviews as of late so, come on people! I know that you are out there! Stop hiding! Anyways for Kids sake write some eights in your review, for Blackstar's sake write you favorite insult of his, for Rose's sake write your favorite insult of hers, and for my sake write some words or new insults I can use for the next chapter! So I leave you with many requests and one more chapter of many worlds. By the way no gifts for you this chapter you nonexistent reviewers! *fades away slowly and dramatically from the screen***


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 and so the truth comes out

The rest of the day was pretty much normal, for a day on Souleater planet. _Seriously how many girls get to say that?_ Blackstar and Rose continued to insult each other. I went to art class with Kid and he freaked out over his painting's symmetry, yelling about how he didn't deserve to be a grim reaper.

I assured him that he was an awesome grim reaper and just because a painting was asymmetrical that doesn't mean that the whole world is over. I thought his painting was nice. When I told him so he said 'you really think so' I nodded and smiled at him.

After school we headed over to his house to hang out. Liz and Patti set it up. _Figures_. All of us are walking to Kid's house, Rose and Blackstar yelling themselves sick. Liz, Patti and Ciara chatting, Maka and Trice geeking it up and Soul complaining about how uncool they are. I heard a bit of their conversation and shook my head at them.

"So Trice what's you favorite color?" Maka asked.  
"Oh that's _easy_, it's the color of the large central vacuole in a plant cell" Trice said. It's true, when we were learning about cells in class and I saw the transparent watery color tinted blue I pointed it out to Trice because she always said that that was her absolute favorite color.  
"Seriously?! Me too! See Soul, I told you someone else had that favorite color." Maka exclaimed.  
"Whatever it's still lame" Soul said in a board voice. And he revived a Maka chop and, in turn, Maka revived a high five from Trice.

I turned back to Kid, he looked far away. Like something was bothering him. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. I was worried about him, I don't like it when something bothers him. He smiled at me reassuringly looking at me with that damn expression again! What was it? It's driving me _crazy_.

We got to the front door when I realized that I'm about to enter the _gallows manor_! This is just too awesome. Kid held the door open for me and I stepped inside taking in the perfectly symmetrical gothic style home. It was beautiful, down to the last symmetrical detail even Rose was speechless. Me Rose and Trice stood with our mouths open gaping at the vastness of it all. The stylized house was so much more that we have ever seen, _**ever**_.

"You done drooling over my humble abode" Kid said, smiling at our expressions.  
"I am not drooling" I said "and humble? Kid, this is far from humble."  
He shrugged and said "Any symmetrical dwelling would do but dad insisted on me living somewhere _'fit for a grim reaper'_" he said, exaggerating the last words.  
"That's all good and well but this place, beside not being at all humble, is the most beautiful home I have ever seen." I say.  
Kid blushes and the rest of them completely ignore us and head off to some room. I grab Kid's hand and drag him along, following the others.

We all enter a large room with black walls and a Death skull mural painted on two of the shorter walls in the rectangular space. The carpet was black and white striped, wall to wall mind you. And there was various pieces of red furniture mostly focused around the fire place in the direct middle of the long wall, which was a white marble and had two logs currently burning in it. Lastly, white candles were scattered throughout the room.

"TRUTH OR DARE?" Patti shouted, more of a demand than a question.  
"Great idea Patti!" Liz said.  
"Are you sure about this?" Maka said nervously.  
"HELL YEAH! TRUTH OR DARE IS AWESOME!" Rose yelled.  
"I WILL SURPASS GOD AT TRUTH OR DARE" Blackstar yelled. Both Rose and Blackstar were so excited they forgot to insult each other.  
"Don't worry about it Maka it's cool" Soul said  
"Oh-ok-kay" Maka said shakily. Trice gave a comforting smile before joining the others near the fireplace. I thought it was a great idea. I sat down next to Trice, smiled at Kid and patted the spot next to me. He came over and sat on the red four-seater with me. Liz sat next to him Patti sat next to Liz but on the ground. Next came Rose and Blackstar in front of the fireplace then Tsubaki on another red four-seater with Soul and Maka. Ciara next to them.

"I'll start" Liz said looking around to pick out her first victim "Maka, truth or dare?"  
"Uhhhh I don't know. Truth?" She said.  
"Do you have a crush on anyone in this room?" Liz asked. Maka nodded, blushing.  
"Now you pick someone" Soul said.  
"Ok, Patti truth-"  
"DARE!" She yelled  
"Ok, uhhhhhh I dare you to do ten jumping jacks while spelling out your crush's name" Maka said sheepishly.  
"OK!" "C-H-R-O-N-A " she yelled, doing jumping jacks.  
"Seriously?" Liz asked.  
Patti shrugged "his hair is PINK"

"OK, KIDDO! TRUTH OR DARE?!" Patti said to Kid.  
"Dare" Kid said, unafraid.  
"7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN! With... SABRINA" _**shit!**_  
"Truth! Truth! Truth!" Kid said.  
"No no Kiddo you can't do that, know, INTO THE CLOSET YOU GO!" Patti said. _**Damn her!**_  
"But I" I said only to be shut up by Liz pushing me towards the closet and Patti doing the same for Kid. Before I could get out again they closed the closet door. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. I'd bet you anything that Blackstar is holding the door shut. **_Damn it!_**

"So" I said looking at Kid and practically crashing into him as I turned around to see his face. Of course this had to be the smallest closet ever.  
"I uh, well, so" Kid said.  
I looked at our surroundings since Kid doesn't plan on talking anytime soon. There is a row of coats on a rod and a line of shoes below. Maybe if I move the coats aside I can make a bit more space.  
"I think I can make some more space in here" I said  
"Go right ahead" Kid stepped out of the way, or rather we both shuffled around at the same time to move. I started fiddling with the coats and I tripped on a shoe. I fell over right into Kid, who caught me so we both wouldn't hit the wall. He caught me bridal style.

"Thanks Kid" I said. He carefully let me down so that I wouldn't fall again.  
"No problem" he said  
"Well" I said. I couldn't concentrate on anything when he was this close to me especially with my whole damn body on fire from our previous episode.  
"Hey, Sabrina I wanted to ask you something"  
"Sure, ask away"  
"Well..." He said with that expression "I was wondering..." He paused. Not wanting to rush him I didn't press the matter.  
"If you... You know... Had feelings for... Someone" he said  
"Yes" I said truthfully  
"Oh..." He said disappointed.  
"I like someone playing truth or dare with us right now"  
"Well it can't be Blackstar" Kid stated. I nod. "So it must be, oh _damn it!_"  
"What? Who?" I said a little insulted. I like him and he's upset? What the hell is this?  
"First Maka and now you" he muttered. Maka liked him? What is going on?  
"Kid slow down and don't jump to conclusions. Now tell me what happened from the beginning"  
"About a year ago I had a little crush on Maka and I got up the courage to ask her who she liked. She said Soul. It broke my heart but eventually I got over it. But it kept nagging at me. Then you showed up and you were so sweet and kind to me. You were perfect and I gave you my heart, I showed you my garden, my special place where no one else has ever been but me. And now you are going to leave me for Soul because I screwed up our friendship."  
I started laughing at him I couldn't help it.  
"You think" I said through giggles "that I like Soul?"  
"You don't then who-"  
"Even reaper boys are blind, Kid Soul is an asshole to Maka and Trice. But he does that to show he cares about Maka and he's an ass to Trice to cover up the fact that he cares for Maka. But I don't like that kind of stuff. I like it when a boy trusts you from your first meeting. Shows you his secrets. Is nice and kind and sweet and charming and I like it when his name is Death the Kid."  
"You like me?"  
"Does this answer your question?" I said and kissed him on the cheek. He beamed at me and I'm positive that I was beaming back. It's amazing how you can know a person for a week and it can feel like an eternity. I hugged Kid forgetting about his stupidness and I felt true happiness. We stopped hugging and he looked at me with that expression again and now I know what it is, love.

Just then Patti opened the door with a loud clang.  
"TIMES UP!" She screamed at us childishly.  
We both came out beaming. We got some looks and then Liz finally said "Alright what the hell did you do in there?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know" Kid said playfully.  
"Yes I would now tell us! Or would you rather wait for a truth?" Liz said mischievously.  
Kid rolled his eyes at her and said "Soul, truth or dare?"  
"Dare" Soul said.  
"Tuck in your shirt, put an ice cube down it and sing the trollolol song until it melts or comes out" Kid said  
"Not cool"  
Kid shrugged "you chose dare"  
Liz dashed out of the room and brought back a plastic cup with one ice cube in it. Soul stood up, tucked in his shirt put the ice cube in and started singing trollolol while jumping up and down from the ice cube. We all started laughing so hard it finally melted and we got on with our game  
"Sabrina, truth or dare?" Soul said.  
"Dare" I'm gonna regret that.  
"Sit on Kid's shoulders until your turn" **_shit._**  
Kid was blushing a lot. So I sucked in a breath and climbed up the couch and sat on Kid's shoulders. _Everyone hates me today._ To make sure I didn't fall Kid grabbed my knees and made sure not to lean to the left or right.

"Alright Blackstar tr-"  
"THE GREAT BLACKSTAR WILL CHOOSE DARE!"  
"Switch clothes with Rose for the rest of the game" I said Rose glared murderously at me and Blackstar asked where the two nearest rooms were that they could change separately in. Liz told them where and led the way since Kid was currently occupied. Blackstar practically had to push Rose into the hallway.  
A few minutes later they came back, Rose didn't look that bad except for the fact that the pants were two sizes to big for her and Blackstar, well he was wearing a skirt need I say more. Rose muttered something along the lines of 'mother of all fucking things that are fucking fuck worthy, fuckety mother of fuck' and lots of other things with the word fuck thrown in multiple times

We all laughed at them especially Blackstar. And continued Blackstar asked Tsubaki if she loved anyone in this room. She replied with a nope and then dared Trice to sing every thing to the melody of happy birth day until her next turn.  
"Death the Kid, truth or dare?"  
"Dare"  
"I dare you to-o-o, mess up the symmetry, of your outfit for as, long as you can, with out exploding, do it right now, this'll be fun to watch" she sang, repeating the melody once.  
Kid slipped only one arm out of his blazer. His eye was twitching like crazy. He was furiously muttering 'symmetry oh, symmetry. I'm trash asymmerticallllllll-' "GARBAGE" he yelled slipping his arm back inside the blazer and straitened it out again. He breathed a sigh of relief and turned to me, well looked up at me since I was on his shoulders. I climbed down and he said "Sabrina truth or dare"  
"Dare"  
"I dare you to go into the room next door and tell someone your darkest secret"  
"Fine" I said grabbing his elbow and taking him into the next room smiling. He was surprised, but he went along with it. I had to tell him someday. It might as well be today. I heard someone wolf-whistle as we walked out, probably Blackstar.

We went into a room that seemed to be a guest bedroom.  
"You better sit down" I said, closing the door.  
"Ok" Kid said "It can't be that bad right?"  
I looked seriously at him. "Kid, I'm about to spill my entire reason for being here. Are you alright with that?"  
"Yeah I guess so"  
"Alright then sit down" he sat and I started my long explanation.  
"Ok, so I'm not exactly from here, I'm from some where very, very, far away. I'm from a place called earth. It's a planet in the Milky Way. You see I use my powers to get here. This is a whole dimension away from earth." I said opening a portal to some random place and commanding any animal nearest to push the white board, which was on wheels, through the portal so I could use it. I picked up a marker that was left on the lip of the board. Drawing a diagram as I explained. "So, here is earth, and here's our sun, and here's our moon. And here is a bunch of other planets that orbit the sun, but none of them have life on them. All of that together makes my solar system and a bunch of solar systems together make a galaxy, like the Milky Way. Then a bunch of galaxy's together make a universe. You go me so far?" I said. He nodded not looking at me. Shock spread all over his features.

"This is were it gets beyond most earthly knowledge, a bunch of universes together make a dimension. Lastly, a bunch of dimensions together make the cosmic-sphere. Which is the eternity of space, surrounding that is the eternity of time and no one I know of knows what's surrounding that. The point is though, earth is here and right now we are somewhere here" I said pointing to places on the map I just drew. "I am able to travel back and forth by using a portal" I open a few random portals. Then close them all with one snap.

"Also the reason that I'm always here and that I'm not gone for sometime during the day living on earth is because coming here sort of fucks with the space time continuum. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all this before but that not really the kind of thing you say to some one. Like hi, I'm from another dimension. But I wanted to tell you this before we get serious. I like you Kid, I really do so I'm giving you a chance to decide what you want to do." I said

Kid looked from me to the board to the only still open portal were I got the white board from. And again he looked at me, the board, the portal. Me, board, portal. Me, board, portal. Me, board, portal. Then he put his head in his hands. I walked over and put my hand on his back.

"I'm sorry Kid. I know that this is a lot to take in" I said.  
"Is your world perfectly symmetrical?" He asked.  
"No" I said.  
"Then I can see why you would want to come here! Oh you poor, poor thing" he said hugging me and cuddling me closer like an orphan. "A beautiful and symmetrical creature like you shouldn't be forced to deal with asymmetrical garbage every day!"  
"That's what your worried about?" I said  
"Yes it's absolutely terrible" he said pulling me even closer so that I was forced to sit on his lap or else my spine would snap in half. He pulled away slightly to kiss my cheek then hugged me even closer. "My poor symmetrical girl"  
"Ok Kid. Whatever you say."  
"Wait a minute" he said letting me sit on my own "you were from another dimension this whole time and you didn't tell anyone until _now_?"  
"Yep" he shook his head at me and we started ack to the room.

**Hey guys MsGeekNerd here! I have no reviews! Your killing me here! I need some encouragement to write this story! It's like I'm talking to myself here! Feedback please! Even if you completely hate it, just tell me and I'll figure out how to make it better! Anyways rant aside, I want to tell you why nobody's kissed on the lips yet. Well if you haven't noticed they just met like a week ago so cut me some slack! Also the whole three worlds in danger thing is coming ok? So hold your horses! Another Arianna chapter is coming for you WOW people! And to my followers and reviewers, you know who you are, I give you all a basket full of cake! * hands out multiple baskets filled to the brim with cake* there you go! What? You non reviewer and silent people want cake? Well until you let your voices be heard no cake for you! And no one entered my contest oh well, I wanted to involve you guys in the story but I guess you don't want to be in it! Not my problem! Just review or my head will explode and there will be no more story! REVIEW DAMN IT! Until next chapter, bye!**


	12. Valentines Special

**Ok guys this has nothing to do with the story at all but I couldn't help but do a Valentines Day special bear with me.**

Valentines Day

Apparently they celebrate Valentines Day here. The day went as usual, with more candy. I got lots of candy but the special part was when Kid gave me something.

I was gathering my books at the end of history class. Kid asked if he could talk to me, I said yes and finished up with my books so we could talk. He walked me over to a corner of the hall that wasn't too crowded.

I asked him what it was that he wanted to talk about. He said it was nothing and that he just wanted to give me something. He pulled out a box of chocolates in the shape of a heart. He blushed and a took it from him, smiling.

I thanked him and opened the box, looking at the little heart-shaped chocolates. According to the lid they were all milk chocolates, which are my favorite, besides a few that were cookies and cream flavor, another favorite. Lots of them had fillings, some raspberry flavor, caramel, vanilla cream, and fudge. There were no nuts. I never liked the nut ones.

It was perfect. It must have cost a lot and it looked expensive. Then I felt bad, he didn't have to spend money on me. I voiced my concerns and he just shook it off repeating that it was nothing.

But that wasn't going to be the most special part of my day. The bell just rang signaling the end of the school day Kid was standing alone off to the side. I walked determinedly up to him. He smiled at me, my confidence crumbled, I loved his smile, it made me turn to jelly.

Recovering from his gorgeous smile I try to continue with my plan.  
"Hey Kid" I say "can I talk to you, alone?"  
"Yeah, sure I know somewhere we can go" he said leading me to a deserted class room.  
"So, is everything alright?" He said. I sighed, he was always thinking about me.  
"Hey Kid"  
"Yea-" he said but was cut off by our lips making contact. I wanted to do this before I thought about it too much and backed down.

I felt him tense, out of surprise and then relax taking my waist and melting into the kiss. I held him putting my hand on his head, but not messing up his hair/symmetry. I kissed him like there was no tomorrow. We fit together like puzzle pieces. I loved the feel of his mouth against mine.

I felt like I could never stop this moment of pure bliss. But I did. I completely pulled away and smiled at him.  
"That's my valentines gift to you, I hope you like it" I said, I then walk out smiling before he could say anything and head home. _So that was my first kiss_.

Death the Kid leaned against the desk, still not fully processing what happened. He lightly touched his lips. He just got kissed, by Sabrina. He smiled against his fingers and walked out of the room, grinning like an idiot. _That was his first kiss._

**Ok just so you know this is NOT part of the story. I just had to write it. But the story will continue as I this didn't happen. I just wanted to give you something for valentines day so. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! *gives you all heart shaped candy and cookies* now go eat your sweets! And for my Vanetines day present? Reviews would be nice.**


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I walked into my regular school the next day, relived that Kid was ok with me being from another dimension, talk about the best boyfriend ever. Is he my boyfriend? I'll have to think about that later. Now I'm being bombarded with questions and comments about yesterday from all three of my crazy companions.

"Blackstar is a total fucking idiot" Rose muttered.  
"You guys would be so cute together" Trice said, smiling widely at Rose.  
"YEAH RIGHT IM WAY BETTER THAN THAT LITTLE SHIT!" Rose screamed.  
"Uh huh, _sure_" Ariana teases, smiling deviously at her.  
"WHAT, ARE YOU SAYING BLACKSTAR IS BETTER THAN ME?!"  
"No I just think that you like him more than you say you do, that's all" Ariana said. Her smile growing wider at Rose's face. Her eyes widened and she looked like she was ready to throw down, but she didn't know who to concentrate her efforts at. Rose gets like that a lot.  
"WHAT?! YOU LITTLE..." She couldn't seem to get the last word out. "_GAHHH_!"  
"Nice insult" I muttered. She turned her murderous gaze towards me. "Whatcha gonna do? Call me a gah. Geez Rosie there is no need for that kind of language" I said sarcastically.  
"Well you are a gah. And many other things that you probably don't wanna hear." She muttered  
"Well, you know, best friends, enemies treat you better" Trice said loosely putting an arm over her twin's shoulder. It's funny how they can look alike but be so different a the same time. We all laugh at the comment.

"So when are we going back?" Trice and Rose asked at the same time.  
"SYMMETRICAL SPEAKING!" I yelled. Ever since they started doing that I said that every time.  
"Kid would be proud" Ariana said sarcastically. We laugh again. I really do like my friends.  
"We probably should go back today" I say  
"Ok, but when?!" Trice said.  
"I don't know! What about before lunch?" _Why do they look to me for all the answers?_  
"OK!" Rose yelled and then the bell rang, signaling the end of nutrition.

We met up just before lunch in an abandoned classroom. I opened the portal. We all stepped through and into my bedroom.

I woke up in the morning to Trice. She was about to write on my face.  
"Hey!" I said.  
"Oh you're awake, I was just gonna-"  
"Draw on my face? Yeah, I noticed"  
She smiled at me. "Your weapon isn't up yet"  
"And you need breakfast right?" She nodded. I sighed. I really hope that her weapon is a good cook.  
"Ok, but only because you'll probably set the house on fire if you cook something"  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Well" I said starting to get up off my bed "remember when you burned microwave popcorn?"  
"That was an accident"  
"Oh really? Your microwave has a special button for popcorn only, and it was a regular sized bag of popcorn, and you yourself told me that your family bought that microwave because it was specially made so that it wouldn't burn popcorn."  
"Yeah well, just shut up and go cook." She muttered. I smiled triumphantly.  
"Just let me change"  
"Ok" she smiled getting off my bed as well and out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

I changed and started to make pancakes with special maple syrup. Ciara had the batter in the fridge so I poured it in pancake form onto the long pan that I already greases up so that they wouldn't stick. I took a handful of raspberries and put them in a separate pan. I started the fire under it and stirred them around. After a while they started turning a little white and the juice was spreading around the pan. I added syrup and continued stirring.

The raspberries were breaking up and the syrup was sizzling so I knew it was ready. I flipped the pancakes and took the newly made raspberry syrup in a bowl. Then I grabbed four plates and a tub of butter with a butter knife and set it aside, ready. Ciara cleared her throat. I was so immersed in cooking I didn't notice her waking.  
"Good morning, Ciara" I said, smiling at her. Ciara is truly the best weapon ever. She can cook. She is nice, pretty, smart, awesome at fighting and she is so happy to be my weapon. It makes me feel at least 20% cooler.

"Good morning, it's my turn to cook" she said.  
"Too bad!" I replied simply.  
She smiled at me. "I'll find a way to even the score.."  
"I'm sure you will" we pause.  
"Whatcha cooking?"  
"Pancakes with raspberry syrup."  
I turn to check on the pancakes, they're done. I take them off the stove and put them on plates. I set the plates down to grab some silver ware. I look back up and the plates have disappeared.

I walk to the dinning area to find Ciara setting down the plates, butter, syrup, knife and napkins. I shake my head at her and set up the silver ware.  
"What? You made the food. I should set the table" I just smile and shake my head at her.  
Rose and Trice came bounding in towards the smell of food and eagerly sit down at the table.

We ate our food and walked to school again. When I got to school, Kid was there as usual, but today he was smiling a little more that he was previously. Damn him and his awesome smile, I freaking forgot what I was gonna say. Oh yeah now I remember.  
"Hey Kid" I say. _Duh, why did I even forget that!_

Trice goes off to hang out with Maka, Rose to 'hang out' with Ciara,Liz and Patti but really she just stands near them and glares at Blackstar, whenever he glances over she looks away and starts pretending that someone said something really funny. She laughs really loud and checks to see if he's looking, when the coast is clear she continues. I shake my head at them. They are acting like a couple of Exes who still have feelings for each other. Blackstar looks super pissed and starts laughing too.

They start a laughing war. Oh great. I turn away from the chaos to my, err, boyfriend? Friend? Crush? Mutual interest? I don't know but I smile at him any way. I just hope that I'm not friend zoned...

"What's new with you?" He said.  
"Nothing much, Rose and Trice are getting weapons today, I told them where to go and everything"  
"That must be exciting for them" he said, smiling still.  
I give him a weird look and he shrugs, _still_ smiling.  
Trice and Maka come up to us.  
"Kid, why are you grinning like an idiot?" Maka asked.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about" he said. I shake my head at him.  
"Hey Maka!" I say  
"Hey Sabrina what's up?"  
"Nothing much, just Kid over here, smiling, a lot." I said looking at Kid who shrugged again.

I saw Liz, Patti and Ciara practically dragging Rose over to us. She was struggling against them and laughing super loudly. I sigh and look over at Blackstar who is being dragged over by Soul, also laughing like a maniac. Tsubaki was trailing behind them with a worried look on her face.

They are released and start insulting each other again.  
"WHAT WAS THAT LAST LAUGH BLACKSTAR? ARE YOU GATHERING YOUR FAMILY TOGETHER WITH YOUR PIG CALLS?"  
"I WOULDN'T BE TALKING, YOU SOUND LIKE A FREAKING CAT IN A BLENDER!"  
"FUCK FACE!"  
"HOE!"  
"MOTHER FUCKER!"  
"FUCKER OF DIRTY MAN SLUTS!"  
"STOP TALKING ABOUT YOURSELF IT'S CREEPING ME OUT!"  
I turn away from them and look to my other friends. Kid was still smiling. _Oh brother._

"Ok Kid, I know what your smiling about! Tell us what happened in the closet! Do you want us to imagine what happened?" Liz said.  
"_Liz_, keep your voice down" I say, blushing. That's what he was smiling about?  
"So something did happen!" She says, smiling at me. Oh no, not her too.  
"It's none of your business!" I say. I look to Kid for help. He smiles at me, sees I need help, then shakes his head as if snapping out of a trance. I raise an eye brow at him. Kid either ignores it or doesn't catch it.  
"Yeah! It was never part of the dare to tell you what happened" Kid says. But he is _still freaking smiling_! Should I be complemented or annoyed?  
"It was implied, come on! You guys are gonna leave us with a cliff hanger that will never be solved!?" Maka argues.  
"It's not cool..." Soul added.  
"TELL US OR DO I HAVE TO MAKE YOU?!" Rose yells, ignoring Blackstar and contributing to the conversation. I shiver, thinking of how Rose could make me tell. I paused.  
"OK THEN, HEY KID, I NEED TO TELL YOU A FEW THINGS ABOUT SABRINA" she started.  
"FINE!" I yell. I glance at Kid, blushing tremendously. He looks half disappointed and half confused. Of course there still was a hint of a smile on his lips...  
"Ok, we talked about" I glance and Soul and Maka, then to the rest of them. "Things and then..." I look at Kid.  
"We made a pact never to tell what happened next to anyone until we were ready" he finished. _Nice save._  
"THAT'S A BULL SHIT ANSWER! COME ON KID, TIME TO LEARN MORE ABOUT SABRINA" she yelled. _Shit_.  
"Wait" I said, walking up to her and whispering in her ear "do you want me to tell Blackstar that you like him"  
"BUT I DON'T!" She screamed.  
"He doesn't know that" I whisper back. Some of the color drains from her face and she lets go of Kid's arm that she was previously using to drag him away and tell him something embarrassing about me.  
"So that's it?" Liz said "that's all you're going to tell us?"  
"I don't think we should pry into their personal life you guys. When they want to tell us, they'll tell us" Tsubaki said timidly.  
They all grumbled in response. No one can argue with Tsubaki. If you do then you're just a terrible person.

'Thank you' I mouthed to her when the rest were too busy grumbling to notice. She smiled and waved the comment away with her hand.

We were walking to class together when we ran into Hiro.

"Hey guys, need me to get you lunch?" Hiro said. I looked at Kid and raised an eyebrow at him. Is he bullying Hiro? That's stupid.  
He just shook his head and gestured to Soul and Blackstar. Those idiots.  
"No thanks Hiro, not today" said Soul. I rolled my eyes at his obvious attempt to be cool.  
"Ok, anyone el-" he started to say but then he locked eyes with Trice, blushed and continued with a "never mind"  
He scurried off into the crowd, stealing one more glance at Trice when she wasn't looking.  
"What's his problem?" Trice asked. I sighed. She looked at me questioningly I just shrugged and shook my head at her. Clueless. She looked away but she still had a slight hint of confusion written on her features.

I looked at Kid. He was still smiling. I love his dopiness. He's so cute when he gets like this. I just wanna... What? I don't even know. Are we dating? No. I guess by the definition of dating we aren't. Are we a couple? What does that entail? What do we need to do to be a couple? Is he my boyfriend? Do we need to date to be at that level? Is he a crush? Is he more than that? Do I love him?

A million questions were spinning through my head at once but they all seemed to lead there. All the questions stopped and I was left with that tough question. Well do I? Can I love this wonderful person? Am I capable of that? I'm only 13 and love is a strong word but still... How am I to judge my feelings for him? I just... I don't know.

The very person all of my questions were centered at, broke me out of my thoughts.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah" I said, my voice breaking. I cursed myself, cleared my throat, blushed and continued. "Yeah I'm fine." I finished in the most assuring way I could.  
Was I fine? Kid didn't look convinced so I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled best I could. I don't think it bothers me so much that I could love Kid. It bothers me more that I don't know if I do. I looked back at him. He was so adorable when he smiled. Do I love his smile? Yes. Is that why I think I love him? Probably not.

I went through the day like that. Asking myself repeated questions about this and that that Kid would do. But they all kept leading to that final question. Do I love him? It annoyed me. Why couldn't I just find a question that I could answer?!

Eventually Rose and Trice got their weapons. Trice's weapon was a boy with dark brown hair and dark, navy blue eyes. He's wearing the weapon's grey default uniform paired with a pair of sneakers that have dark blue detailing that does, despite the plainness of the rest of his clothes, bring out his eyes. He is taller than Trice and Rose.

Rose is about the same height as Liz. I just now noticed this. She may be a few centimeters taller. Speaking of his height, I wonder how old he is. He is just above Tsubaki's height and that's tall. He is a lot like Trice, really nice but also funny and sarcastic some times. He seems to have made fast friends with Tsubaki. His name is Kyle. His weapon form was a huge machine gun. Perfect for Trice

Rose's weapon, on the other hand, is quite different. He has fiery orange hair and green eyes. He was also wearing the default uniform but with jet black shoes and a leather jacket to match. He was taller than Rose and came just an inch above her. He would mess up his hair by running his fingers through it constantly. It worked for him though.

It made his hair look more wild to go with the color. But, as Kid pointed out heatedly, it made him constantly asymmetrical. He also said that he noticed if he didn't mess up his hair it would go back to its original state of perfect symmetry. His weapon form was a chain saw that looked really badass until Rose insisted on using her powers to turn him hot pink. That was her favorite color.

Lets just say Kid was really pissed off. He didn't like Flint, especially when he was getting friendlier with Liz. After their first meeting we headed to class and when it ended he approached and said hey pretty lady. She blushed and smiled at him. That drove Kid off the edge.

"Who does he think he is, making her blush like that? He has no right to do that after first meeting her!" He said to me when everyone else was out of ear shot.  
"Excuse me, but didn't you make me blush when we first met? Why do you care if he makes her blush anyways? Are you jealous?" I was tired of his hypocrisy!  
They way he answers the last two questions will probably affect my answer for my stupid main question. "Do I love him?"

"What? No! I just, Liz, and he's so asymmetrical and-"  
"Ever heard of the phrase quit while you're ahead?"  
"But I-"  
"Quit while you're ahead" I said in a singsong voice. And with that I turned on my heel and started to catch up with the group.  
"Wait a minute" he said, grabbing my shoulder to stop me. I turned around to face him, deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt.  
"Didn't I confess to _you_ in the closet? Then I enjoyed it hen _you_ kissed me on the cheek. Didn't I?" I nodded, feeling bad that I ever doubted him "look, I care about Liz like a sister. I care about _you_ as my g-" he stopped abruptly and blushed. "Lets catch up with the group ok?" He finished striding off to the rest of them.

I was dumbstruck. Was h about to call me his _girl_? Does that help answer my question? Did he mean _girlfriend_? What just happened? I shake my head and push those thoughts away. I walk faster to catch up with Kid and the others. Did I just get another confession?

While we were walking, Kid kept glaring at Flint every time he did one of four things. Made Liz blush, laugh, got "too close", or did anything outside the realm of friendship. I'd just roll my eyes at him. Eventually I went over to hang out with Rose and Trice. Kid didn't mind, he smiled at me before I left and then continued glaring at Flint and muttering to himself.

Now that I think about it, Rose didn't really like Liz either. She didn't have an exact reason, their personalities didn't clash well, that's all. It would be like Liz and Blackstar becoming a couple. It would never have a chance in hell.

In fact Rose was standing their glaring at Liz and looking extremely annoyed. She kept on insisting that she was the star and Flint was her weapon. And that she didn't want to spend too much time being the third wheel because that was so unprincess-like. _Not her too_.

"What's up?" I asked Trice.  
"Rose is upset about how Liz and Flint would make the perfect couple, something about being the third wheel" she said.  
"Yeah I heard, same with Kid"

***  
Kid walked out of the class room and waited for Sabrina, but instead Rose came out and wanted to talk to him. He was worried that it was something about Sabrina, but he agreed to speak with her anyway.

Once Rose and Kid were out of sight and earshot of the others Rose started talking.  
"Ok so you know how I'm a princess right, well big stars like me can't be put at risk of being the third wheel. And that's what's going to happen to me if Liz and Flint get together. Plus I don't like Liz very much. So will you help me stop this from happening?" She asked, quieter than normal.

"I don't appreciate Flint either. He messes up his symmetry on purpose! What kind of a person does that? I'll try to talk to Liz as long as you talk to Flint. Ok?" Kid said, ticked at the thought of Flint.  
"Sure" Rose said "now lets get back before someone notices"  
With that an alliance was opened an they both took off towards their friends.

**Hey guys. Ok so some of you wanted a pompous face chapter. I can't imagine why you would want a pompous face chapter but its coming up next. Lots of pompous face in the next chapters. Now hen you said you wanted more pompous face, which was what you called him because you are awesome, what did you mean? Did you want more Arthas in the story or more Sabrina and pompous face fights? Because which ever you choose will determine your sanity. Anyways, the world ending thing will come I promise. I just need to o a lot of things before that ok? So be freaking patient. Also review because I just got two more reviews so hats a total of three reviews from people I don't know that have meaning. Come on. Don't you have anything to say? Well, my reviewers get cake an cookies and a puppy/bunny/kitten whichever they prefer! Until next time MGN!**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**I really needed to write something so much it was killing me so think of this as a bonus chapter ok?**

"Due to, special request" Stein said looking directly at me as he said that first few words "We will be doing an experiment in with enzymes today."  
All the blood drained from Trice's face. She looked at me.  
"You didn't" she said. I just smiled devilishly back.

"We will be taking pineapples and putting them on top of jello, but one piece of pineapple will be heated and the other will be fresh. The enzymes in the pineapple break down the proteins in the jello. Our objective is to see which one is faster. Get into groups to set it up, am sure to form your hypothesis before you finish. Oh and don't eat the jello, I made it in beakers..."  
I got into a group with Rose and Trice.

"I hate you so much right now" Trice said. My smile grew wider.  
Soon we finished the experiment and determined that fresh is more effective, now it was time for the fun part.

I threw out the pineapples and dipped my finger in the jello before throwing it out. I came back to the table empty handed, Trice relaxed. I then shoved my finger really close to her face. She shrieked and kept back, knocking her chair over and bringing her own with it. Trice had convinced herself that the jello was 'germy' when we did this n science class on earth. When the jello got anywhere near her, especially if she wasn't expecting it, she would scream.

I thought it was hilarious, so did Kid, Liz, Patti, Soul, and Blackstar. Even Maka and Tsubaki thought it was funny.  
"You should see your face!" Kid said laughing really hard along with the rest.  
"Shut up, halfie!" Trice snapped.  
"Halfie?" He asked. Oh, great.  
"You didn't tell him Sabrina? Oh, well halfie is referring to your stripes." Her we go.  
"What about my stripes?" Kid said, his eye twitching.  
"Trice, I think you should stop now" Tsubaki said worriedly.  
"The fact that they only go around _half_ of your head. Seriously, if you hate them so much why do you base your entire outfit on them?" Trice replied ignoring Tsubaki's comment.  
"Are you meaning to say that my stripes are asymmetrical? As for the outfit comment, I have no idea what you are talking about"  
"Sure you don't. And yes they are asymmetrical" by now Kid's eye was twitching so much that it looked like he was about to explode.  
"You are completely right. I'm trash. Asymmetrical garbage. Just put me out on the curb on garbage day. I don't deserve to be a grim reaper. I'm a failure of a shinigami. I should just die." Kid began ranting.

"Kid, don't say stuff like that. You are not trash. Trash is something no longer needed. You're needed here, Kid. Symmetrical or not. You are the best. You are kick ass at being a reaper and if you die, every one here would miss you, stripes and all." I said. I don't like him putting himself down like that. Even if it is the OCD talking. He blushed and grumbled something I couldn't hear. After that speech I may be a little closer to answering my question.

I smiled at him and held his hand under the desk. I figured he needed me now, after the comment about his hair. I know how badly that effects him. Apparently I helped because he grinned back at me. Not the smiling again. No one really noticed. They mostly focused back on Steins lecture on enzymes.

I spent five minutes staring at Stein but really thinking about how Kid's hand felt in mine. Then Kid kicked me. I didn't hurt but I looked at him to see what was going on. He was looking at Stein, smiling. So I turned back to Stein. He kicked me again shortly after. I was convinced that it wasn't an accident. He wasn't moving around beside moving his leg to kick me.

It wasn't an accident. I kicked him back, that wasn't an accident either. He smiled wider now that I had caught on. I smiled back. Still pretending to focus on the lesson. He kicked me again but higher than last time, when he kicked my foot, he kicked my ankle this time. I kicked his ankle back.

He kicked my shin. I did the same. He kicked my knee. I repeated the action. He kicked my lower thigh. Amazingly kicked me without squirming around too much. I kicked up at his lower thigh. This was so childish. I loved it. I was playing footsie with Death the Kid. He smiled. Kid linked his left ankle with my right. I was surprised that he wasn't worrying about symmetry. But, I was happy that he was capable of not worrying.

I found myself staring at his golden yellow eyes. They were just so beautiful. I could get lost in them so easily. They were such a warm color yet they could look so cold. He rarely smiles in the anime. I'm glad I can make him smile. He deserves that much.

**Sorry about that random chapter. I'm not even going o try and name it. My iPad's battery is at 88% right now. I'm happy. I will be posting a new Ariana chapter soon because you crazy people like pompous face. The reason for all the Sabrina chapters in a row is because a near hater is a three weeks later chapter so I needed to write the three weeks in. I wrote one. I figured I can skip two weeks... Anyways please REVIEW! BYE! *throws potato chip bag into the if and sends them flying all over the place* that was for you guys!**


	15. Note

Note

Sorry for the lack of updates but WOWgirl299 has the next one. She just hasn't sent it to me and I can't contact her through the phone because her cell phone is currently off and has been since the beginning of this weekend. I know what the obvious answer is, call the home phone. Well, if I do, her sisters will annoy her while we talk until she is forced to hang up. So that is my last resort. Just hoping that she reads this and sends it to me soon. I have taken this opportunity to write a chapter that takes place in the far future of this story. I also had time to plan out things and I figured out how the world will be threatened! I'm so happy! No spoilers for you though! You will wait and I will reward you, that's life! Deal with it. Sorry for those of you who thought this was an update. Bye for now, MGN.


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**My Turn III**

_Arthas_

Arianna should be here by now. It's almost 3:30 on a Tuesday. She's usually here by 3:20. I wonder why I can only see her at certain times. I really wish I could see her more.

"Arthas?" I turn to find Arianna behind me.

"Hello Arianna." I begin to walk in her direction, but she walks away from me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Where's Jaina?" She says. I wish that she would talk to me. I don't know how to tell her how I feel. I wish she would make it easier for me.

"Jaina? She had extra training today." That's a lie. I just want her to spend more time with me. I think I'm in l—I really like her.

"Oh…" Arianna frowns. She begins to walk away. I can't lose her yet! I just can't!

"Wait!" I yell desperately.

"What?" She turns towards me impatiently.

"I… uh…"

"I thought so." Arianna leaves. I don't understand. On some days she's sweet and caring, but on others she's an all-out bitch. I want her to notice me. No she does notice me. She just hates me. I wish she didn't hate me so damn much.

"Arianna…"

"Go away Arthas." Arianna says bluntly. I just blew it. Again.

"Please don't go…" I whisper. She either doesn't hear me or she ignores me. She just continues to walk away.

I walk around Capital City for a few minutes until I see Jaina and Arianna talking. Jaina points at me and Arianna glares at me. I want to ask what I did wrong, but I don't have the courage to talk to her anymore. I feel defeated. No. I feel worse than that. I feel like she stabbed me through the heart. I've never felt this way about anyone. _Never._ I don't know how to deal with it. Maybe I should ask Jaina about it. She's a girl; she might have some good advice.

"Jaina!" The words come out of my mouth before I know what I'm saying.

She blushes and walks in my direction. Arianna walks with her. _Dammit._ "What is it Arthas?" She blushes even more. _Is she okay?_

"I wanted to ask you something. _Alone._" I say.

"Oh. I see." Jaina begins beaming with delight as she tells Arianna to leave. _Does she know about Arianna already?_

"Well, I… um… I don't know how to ask this I guess. I need some advice about this girl."

"Oh. What type of advice?" I don't think her smile can grow anymore without damaging her face permanently.

"I really like her, but I don't know how to tell her. What should I do?"

"You should tell her the next time you see her.! And kiss her too!"

"Okay." I begin to walk away. "Thanks Jaina." I'm not quite ready for that, but I appreciate her advice.

"Wait! What? Aren't you going to tell me something?" Jaina starts to chase me.

"No. I already said thanks. What else could you want? I don't have to pay you do I?" I get to the palace. "Bye Jaina. You should go back to Dalaran and study."

"Bye Arthas." Jaina says. She looks disappointed. She says something else similar to: 'He'll ask me someday.' _I'll ask __**what**__?_ Girls can be so confusing sometimes!

**Ok. For those of you who couldn't tell the '_Arthas'_ at the top meant that this chapter is in Arthas's point of view. The next chapter is three weeks since the last time that _Arianna_ wrote. It is one week after this chapter. I think I'll do more chapters like this sometime in the future. Writing about Arianna will get boring.**

**Also. I had a friend of mine enter the contest. Since no one else entered she wins by default.**

**MsGeekNerd speaking I'm gonna do the same for Kid in the future for all you Soul Eater fans. And the whole end of three worlds is coming. You have to wait though! What do you think of Arthas? I actually felt bad for him in this chapter! That's either really bad or really good for this writer. Either way it's bad for me. What do you think should threaten all three worlds? How do you tell me that you ask? Well there's a text box bellow this that says REVIEW! Just saying! MsGeekNerd out!**


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**My Turn III!**

It's been three weeks, but I haven't forgotten about my adoring fans! It's Arianna again! I've been going to Azeroth every day for the past three weeks. Well, not on Mondays, I have piano lessons on Mondays. It works out because Arthas has paladin training around the same time. On Azeroth training starts when you turn twelve. You should already know that Arthas is training with Uther to be a paladin, Jaina is being trained as a mage by Antonidas, and Varian is training as a warrior under Anduin Lothar. (You don't have to know this) Thassarian is training to be a knight and Matthew is being trained as a hunter. Matthew has a pet wolf. It's only a puppy now, but it's very loyal.

When they're not training they are usually getting into mischief. Mostly Arthas and Thassarian get themselves into trouble, followed by Calia threatening to tell and Arthas claiming that his parents don't scare him. Alisa does the same thing to me. Thassarian is very loyal to his prince and does anything Arthas says. It must annoy Arthas sometimes. Jaina likes to talk about how much she's in love with Arthas and—because I'm a girl—she likes to talk to me about it. It's _really_ annoying.

Anyway, I have a feeling that today something significant will happen so I'll tell you about today. I learned how to go back to Earth at the same time I leave. So I've been staying a bit longer. Also, Janet taught me a spell to change my clothes so that I can 'fit in'. This will be my first time using it, I really hope it works. We'll see, I guess.

I teleport there and I cast the spell. My clothes look 'normal' now, so I'm happy. I wander around aimlessly for a little while, and then I see Arthas talking to Matthew. Arthas sees me and gestures for me to come towards him.

"Hi Arthas." I say.

"Hello Arianna." Arthas smiles at me.

"Hi Matthew." I say cheerfully. Matthew looks angry at me.

"I have to go." He says.

"Why?" Arthas asks. Matthew says something quietly to Arthas. He nods. "Okay. Thanks, Matthew." _Thanks? _Thanks for what? Matthew leaves before I can ask. "How were your lessons yesterday?"

"Good... I guess. I'm still struggling with the grand staff a bit, but other than that it's great. How was training with Uther?"

Arthas grins. "I learned how to do _this_." He begins to channel light and he manages to make a Divine Shield that lasts for a second or two then fades. He frowns. "It needs work."

"I can see that, but that's pretty good." I have a paladin in WOW and Divine Shield is a low level ability, but I'm not going to tell him that.

Jaina walks up behind Arthas. "Hello Arthas! Hello Arianna!" Jaina says cheerfully as she wraps her arms around Arthas.

"Jaina?" He pulls free of her embrace and backs away. He looks genuinely surprised by the hug. He turns to face her. Jaina frowns. "Uh… Jaina why did you just hug me?"

I roll my eyes I hate how boys can be so clueless sometimes. I walk in front of Arthas. "She's got a crush on you can't you see?"

"What?!" Is he serious? He couldn't tell until now?

Jaina blushes and looks at the floor. "Well, I always thought you were so…" She trails off. _Seriously?! _She gets a chance to tell him how she feels and she blew it.

I guess I'll have to finish her sentence for her. "Handsome and nice and she likes it when you do paladin abilities and—" I am cut off by Arthas.

"Well I think that you are beautiful, sweet and smart. I like your smile and your laugh." _Finally_! It's about time they got together. Jaina was getting on my nerves about it anyway.

"Really?"

"Not _you_! Arianna!"

"What?!" Jaina and I say in unison. Now Jaina's going to hate me forever!

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Yes! Please!" Jaina says. I heard him loud and clear the first time I don't need to hear it again.

"Okay. I think that _Arianna_ is beautiful, sweet and smart. I like her smile and her laugh." He smiles at me.

I'm at a loss of words. I glance at Jaina. She looks as if she's going to incinerate me. "Please don't incinerate me." I say.

Her hands are already ablaze. "I still like you, but Arianna is _much_ better than you." _Thanks Arthas. Now she's _really_ going to like me._ The fire in her hands flares up even more. The heat makes my eyes water. "Jaina calm down. Okay." Arthas puts his hand on her shoulder.

"But… Arianna? Really? I've known you for eight years! You met her three weeks ago!"

Arthas shrugs. "That doesn't really matter. At least, not to me."

"She doesn't even feel that way about you though!" Jaina argues. It's true. I really don't care for him much.

"I don't care. Why don't you go home Jaina?" Arthas says.

"But!" Jaina objects, but when Arthas glares at her she frowns and teleports.

"What just happened?" I am able to say.

"Well, Jaina confessed her love for me and I told her I wanted you. She got pissed off and I had to tell her to go home."

"Well I know _what_ happened, but _WHAT THE HELL_?! I really didn't expect that. I thought you were just a friend! But now you say that you have a crush on me?!"

He shrugs. "Life is full of surprises." He walks a bit closer to me. "Like this." He leans towards me and I don't know what's happening until I feel his lips on mine. I'm not sure if I like his kiss or not. Not many people can say their first kiss was from a character in a video game though. The Lich King… my first kiss was from the Lich King.

**OMG! I finally finished this chapter. I started writing other stuff at the same time I started this so I've been having trouble, but I finished. Tell me what you think of Arianna part III! Please. I know that msgeeknerd and I would appreciate it. Thanks for reading this. I'm sorry that I skipped three weeks, but I didn't want to write about everything. So anyway, keep reading! Back to you msgeeknerd. **

**Hey it's MsGeekNerd I just realized the WOWgirl has been spelling my name wrong, HA! So anywways, what do you guys think? I still think that Arthas is pompous, but maybe that's just me. Anyways... Do you think that Arthas is a POMPOUS ASSHOLE!? Or do you think him and Arianna are cute together? Hate/love Arthas? What about Arianna? Jaina? The fact that the author of this chapter keeps changing the actual spelling of the name Arianna? REVIEW!**

**(I changed the spelling in this author's note HA MsGeekNerd!)(SHUT UP! NAME MISSPELLER!)(:P)**


End file.
